Big Bad Wolf
by skimmonsfiction
Summary: Sequel to "Slytherin to My Heart". The TriWizard Tournament is over and the Hogwarts power couple has a new challenge to contend with: Skye becoming a werewolf. Jemma and Skye's summer at Skye's home in the middle of nowhere is spent learning all about Skye's new condition and powers (good and bad). It is a whole new test for the duo, one filled with excitement and surprises.
1. Those Baby Blues

_**Sequel to Slytherin to My Heart**_

 **A/N: *warning* this fic is mostly just fluff and smut with a bit of angst added in for fun. sorrynotsorry**

Her lungs were on fire. The muscles in her legs burned but she kept going. She had to keep running. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't. Skye had so much pent up energy now she didn't know what else to do with it. She was too hyper to sleep but even when she finally managed to pass out well into the wee morning hours, she still kept moving. It was starting to make Jemma annoyed with her. Even in her sleep she moved, tossing this way and that, kicking and rolling over, never staying still for longer than a few minutes at a time. It was driving her girlfriend crazy.

It had been so bad the last couple of nights, Skye had woken after hearing a loud thump and a shriek. Sleepy eyes had opened up and tired arms had felt for her girlfriend only to not have found her. The brunette had leaned over the side of the bed and found Jemma staring back up at her, a rather displeased expression plastered onto her face. Skye couldn't believe she had kicked her girlfriend out of bed for the past few nights. It certainly hadn't been on purpose, but the more energy she tried to exert during the day, the more that just came back in the afternoon with a vengeance.

Running through the woods that surrounded her mother's house wasn't an unpleasant experience at all. Skye truly enjoyed it. She felt one with nature and it made her feel at home. She supposed that had something to do with her new animal side. The energy came from her "wolf within" as Jiaying had called it. So had a lot of other things. Her restlessness, her new found boundless energy, her need to chase things, her appetite for rare cooked foods, her new overflowing appetite for something that wasn't food, and a whole lot more.

She had left Jemma in bed, sneaking away quietly at four in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night, so instead of trying she thought she would go for a run. Skye looked down at her watch. Her mother had enchanted it for her so she could keep time and know when to come back in for breakfast. The first morning she had left, she hadn't come back till after lunch and everyone had been worried. It was close to seven now. Her mother would certainly be awake, but she wasn't so sure about Jemma. She hadn't been getting the best of sleep after all. The brunette was also a dirty mess who reeked of dirt and sweat and blood...she may or may not have found a dead deer and temporarily stopped to take a bite, just out of curiosity. Maybe more than a bite.

The point was, she was a mess and certainly needed a shower. Her mother had threatened to spray her outside with the hose if she came in ratty and rugged like she was now. Skye couldn't help it, but she knew her mother was right. Within just this first week she has ruined her good running shoes, now torn all to pieces from all her early morning shenanigans in the woods. Strigi and Archi both had to go and pick up a new pair for her, which she had been instructed to keep in better condition.

They were muddy as all hell, so Skye took her shoes off on the porch. Her hair and tank top were soaked through with sweat and she vaguely smelled of pond slime. She also may or may not have also taken a quick swim in the lake after stuffing her face with raw deer meat, but no one needed to know that. She would brush her teeth and Jemma would be none the wiser for their morning kiss.

As Skye had suspected, her mother was awake and in the kitchen, brewing up some tea. Jiaying took a quick glance at her daughter and made a face, and not a pleasant one. Skye scrunched up her face right back and then bounded up the stairs, stopping just before her room so she could enter quietly. She twisted the handle and snuck in, grabbing a towel from one of the drawers. She made sure her bedroom door was locked. She didn't want any more mishaps like what happened over winter break. She took a long glance at her sleeping girlfriend, all cuddled up in the blankets like a caterpillar in a cocoon. It made her smile. Skye was glad she was finally getting some sleep.

The smelly wolf girl quietly opened up the door to the adjoining bathroom and flipped on the light, shutting the door back so the noise of the shower wouldn't be as loud for Jemma. She left it unlocked, in case her girlfriend had to get up to pee...or wanted to join her. Skye could hope. She shed her muddy, stinking clothes and piled them in the corner and hopped in. The water was much warmer than the lake had been and for that, Skye was grateful. She was still going to need a lot more shampoo and body wash to get rid of the carcass smell though.

* * *

Jemma had always been a light sleeper, so she woke up as soon as the shower started running in the bathroom. It was muffled through the closed door and foggy because Jemma was still sleepy, but it was the signal that meant Skye was home and her subconscious listened for it like an alarm clock. She was thankful for the hours she gained by sleeping in when Skye was out running or whatever she did that made her come home so dirty. The closer it got to the full moon, the less sleep Jemma got as well. She was almost ready to move down to the couch instead, or at least force Skye to trade sides of the bed so she would be up against a wall and Skye couldn't kick her out again.

She yawned and it took a very long stretch before she finally slid her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the wood floor. Before, she would have jumped on the opportunity of Skye waiting in the shower, but she definitely now considered Skye's showers as an actual time to get clean instead of get dirty. It was clear that Skye was wound up as the full moon got closer, and they hadn't had sex in a little while, as Jemma refused to when her girlfriend was dirty, which was always.  
There were other ways to entertain herself until Skye was finished, though. They were going into their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, so Jemma had a mountain of summer books and assignments she had to complete for her classes. She grabbed the nearest one off the nightstand and flipped it open, lying on her stomach and reading it while it was flat out on the bed.

It was close to half an hour before the brunette emerged from the bathroom, one towel around her body and another in her hands as she tried to dry out her hair some before she dripped all on the wooden floor. Now instead of mud and fish, she smelled like strawberries and some sort of lemon grass. Her mother's homemade shampoo had some unique combinations but it sure got the smell out.

Of course Skye still had an ample amount of energy left, and even though she was clean now and had been up for hours, Jemma hadn't, which usually resulted in any of her early morning advances being denied. This, among some other things, was slowly going to drive the wolf girl mad. She smiled at Jemma nevertheless. Of course she would be reading about some historical something or other rather than fantasizing about her naked girlfriend in the shower. Whatever. Skye wasn't upset, but that didn't stop her from trying anyway.

The sneaky brunette came and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs and tossing the other towel to the floor now that her hair was sufficiently dry. She leaned over her girlfriend, eyeing the book she was reading and grinning all the while. Cold wet hair fell over her shoulder as Skye leaned over to whisper a "good morning" into jemma's ear before she tried to nibble it. She was never not going to try. She could only do so much exercising before it got boring. She needed a new way to release all her energy, a way that she knew Jemma would enjoy very much if she just took her nose out of her books for a few hours. Yes, hours. She had been turned into a werewolf, won the Triwizard Tournament, passed her tests saying she could continue on to her seventh year, and had as much energy as a million batteries. She had earned a few hours. She deserved a few hours.

"Skye," Jemma whined, ducking her head when she felt the tickle on her ear. Skye had positioned herself well though, Jemma only ended up rolling into her girlfriend. She had books to read though, and she'd never finish them if Skye kept distracting her.

"Good morning," she finally sighed, putting her hand on Skye's thigh and rubbing up and down affectionately. Her girlfriend had and always would act like a puppy, but now it was even more noticeable and Jemma knew the girl at least needed some attention, if nothing else. She needed to get back to work though, and it wouldn't be easy with Skye in just a towel next to her, finally smelling nice again.

Jemma searched around her for an object that fit her needs, and she ended up grabbing Skye's new wand from the nightstand. She tossed it away and it bounced and clattered a few times before rolling to the other side of the room.

"Fetch." She said with a smile, nudging Skye away with her hip and pulling her book closer.

Skye didn't even look. She refused to look. She just stared at Jemma, a deadpan expression on her face. "I know...I _know_ you didn't just throw a stick and tell me to fetch it," Skye raised one of her eyebrows, looking at her girlfriend with a defiant grin and shaking her head at the same time. It wasn't the first dog joke, and Skye knew full well that it wouldn't be the last either.

"Jemma Simmons, it is the _first_ week of summer. You have the _entire_ summer before you to reeaad," her girlfriend groaned...but actually rolled out of the bed anyway and shuffled across the floor to pick up her wand. She hated it, but she had the compelling need to go and get it, something Jemma was going to exploit forever, probably. Skye lightly slammed the wand back down on the nightstand, "I'm not a dog! I'm a wolf," she grinned wickedly then and crawled back onto the bed, ripping the book away and tossing it like Jemma had the wand. "Tell me to _fetch_ one more time," her hands were on the smaller girl's sides, gripping tightly and keeping her from wriggling away. They were poised perfectly for an attack, and it made the brunette smirk. Jemma wouldn't risk being tickled.

Jemma groaned and watched sadly as her book slid across the floor. She hated when Skye did stuff like that to her books, but the girl just never stopped to think when she was focused on something else.

"Alright, I'll admit you're more of a predator than a domestic house dog." Jemma laughed, knowing full well that if she didn't restore her girlfriend's dignity she would be enduring a tickle attack. Skye let Jemma roll over onto her back and she looked up at her girlfriend contently. It was nice not worrying about the next task, but now they had to somehow deal with all of Skye's energy and the upcoming full moon. She knew exactly what Skye had in mind as an outlet for her sudden energy, and Jemma had definitely noticed that the other girl's libido was higher than it ever had been. Jemma's had dropped, however, she wasn't exactly turned on by blood and dirt and stench. Skye was clean now, though, so maybe she should take advantage of it. Skye still needed her good morning kiss anyway.

Jemma cupped Skye's face with her hands and pulled her on top of her, pecking her nose playfully before tentatively brushing their lips together. She was trying to give her a sweet morning kiss that wouldn't turn her on, but she was already beginning to guess just by the eager feel of Skye's mouth on hers that it was an impossible task.  
Jemma had made her first mistake. She had pulled Skye on top of her, and when the girl was wearing nothing else but a towel, it made it extra hard on the brunette to keep focus. And also to keep the towel up, because now her hands were preoccupied, still holding onto Jemma's waist, but now in a completely different way. The towel was starting to slip, and she was going to let it.

Her second mistake was kissing her good morning. Skye was clean and she knew she had that on her side. Jemma's new regular excuse wasn't going to work. The door was already locked. Jemma's book was across the room, and she was under her. She wasn't getting away. Skye was going to toy with her a little first though, so she grinned at Jemma's peck to her nose and she smiled into her light little morning kiss, shutting her eyes and enjoying it, letting the smaller girl think for a minute that she was going to be a good little wolfy and let her keep reading. She wasn't.  
When Jemma pulled away, the brunette grinned wickedly, opening her eyes again, but instead of their regular color, they were a bright shade of glowing blue. She wiggled a little bit, pressing herself down onto her girlfriend, still grinning. The towel continued to shake loose until it fell off of her, revealing her shoulders and back muscles, which had been toned nicely during the course of the past week, along with the rest of her body. Her front pressed down on Jemma's chest, keeping it hidden from view. It would be no fun to show off all at once.

"Oops..." The way Skye was grinning Jemma would know it wasn't an accident.

Suddenly, Skye wasn't the only one having intense impulses. Skye hadn't been a werewolf for long, but by now Jemma had figured out that the new change of eye color when she wanted sex was a turn on. It was more powerful than a turn on actually, it was as if it was an adaptation werewolves had that attracted mates, and it definitely had an effect on Jemma.  
Jemma wanted to roll her eyes at Skye's act of "accidentally" losing her towel, but all she could do was swallow a lump in her throat and stare at her naked girlfriend. Her hands wandered from Skye's face and found her waist, which was surprisingly more firm and muscled than last time. The wolf girl's skin was already hot, another werewolf advantage, and Jemma just wanted to taste it. She went for it, knowing full well that Skye would get the message when Jemma went to a spot behind Skye's ear, letting her teeth graze it gently.

Jemma wanted it now, there was no denying it. One hand she slid a little further downwards from Skye's waist, pulling against the back of Skye's thigh, and with the other she guided Skye's hand down off her side and back up underneath the hem of her sleep shirt. It wasn't difficult to urge Skye onwards, if she played her cards correctly, Skye wouldn't have the patience to tease her. Jemma was still dressed in the shirt and underwear, after all, and she knew her clothing would quickly begin to frustrate the other girl.

Skye's grin widened when Jemma nibbled at her ear. She even growled, but not a threatening one. It was a deep contented one, vibrating through her entire body as her eyes shut, savoring the feeling for a moment. She didn't stay calm for long though. When Jemma took her hand and slid it up her shirt the switch flipped on.  
Skye's eyes flew open and she kept her satisfied smirk while her hands gripped tightly at Jemma's skin and raked down, leaving light red lines on her skin before she balled the hem of the shirt in her hands and sat up. She didn't even let her girlfriend admire the now exposed upper half of her body and was instead jerking Jemma's shirt up over her head rather impatiently. When it was gone, Skye replaced herself back on top of the smaller girl while her lips found Jemma's neck. She managed to slow down, and kiss it a few times here and there before she grew greedy and impatient. She grazed her teeth along Jemma's throat before she finally bit down on it, careful with herself not to bite too hard, even if she wanted to. And she _wanted_ to.

Still not fully satisfied, Skye sat up again and scooted down just enough until she hooked her index fingers on the edge of Jemma's shorts. One swift motion had them down and on the floor, along with her underwear.  
Finally, Skye thought she had waited long enough, and when she came back down she crushed their lips together in a sloppy and very needy kiss. The brunette didn't wait for permission before her tongue had forced its way inside Jemma's mouth and was moving against hers. Skye's arms were holding Jemma in place, not letting her move. It was as if she was not trying to decide _what_ she wanted, but _how_ she wanted it. It didn't take her long to figure out and before the smaller girl knew it, the brunette had sat up, grasped her firmly, pulling her up with her, and shoved Jemma's back against the wall. The wolf girl's knee was pressed conveniently up between Jemma's legs while Skye had one hand wrapped firmly around her back to keep her steady, and for leverage as her leg began to move, grinding up painfully slowly.

Skye's mouth was on Jemma's neck again, lightly grazing her teeth over her reddening skin. She already had a bright purple mark forming where the girl had bit her before. Blue eyes gleaming to go with her wide smile, Skye bit down one more time before she slid her tongue up her girlfriend's neck and to her ear, " _Tell me what you want_."

A gasp of surprise escaped Jemma's lungs and she wrapped her legs around Skye's waist to both keep her balance and pull Skye closer, though she didn't think Skye was going to drop her.  
While Skye's new strength provided several new opportunities and things to try out, Skye was going to have to learn how to control herself. Skye was biting harder than usual, which she didn't really mind, she quite enjoyed it, actually, but what she couldn't deal with was Skye's super strength and the fact that she didn't know she was using it. Jemma was pressed up against the wall with so much pressure that she felt flattened and her lungs felt closed off as the arm wrapped around her started to suffocate her like a python.

"Skye," Jemma gasped. Her girlfriend seemed to think that this was encouragement. A shiver ran up Jemma's spine and she was getting embarrassingly wet, despite being deprived of air. "I-I want you to be _gentle_." She pleaded, sucking in a breath. At this point her ribcage felt like it was going to collapse, and Skye had no idea what she was doing. In all their time in the attic, she'd never, ever asked Skye to stop being rough with her, she enjoyed it, but this just wasn't going to work if Skye didn't let up at least a little.

The brunette pulled back from her assault on Jemma's neck and readjusted her grip, making sure that she was being more careful. It was hard for her, and she tried not to be frustrated, but she couldn't help it. Never in the history of their sex life ever had Jemma asked her to tone it down, and now, when she wanted nothing more than to use all this energy and do what she wanted, Jemma was asking the impossible. To be fair she had asked what she wanted.

So Skye was going to give it to her. She was going to do her best to turn down the dial just a bit. She didn't press herself down on Jemma quite as hard and she could see immediately the relief on her girlfriend's face. "Was I hurting you?" Her bright blue eyes were dimming, but only slightly, and Jemma would see them flicker while waiting for an answer.  
The brunette kissed Jemma's cheek, and then down her jaw line, and then kissed the bruising marks on her neck. Her knee was still lightly pressing against her girlfriend's center. She wanted to move. She wanted Jemma to rock against her and cling to her and make noise. So much noise. Skye could feel how wet she was getting and it only made her want to be rough again. She couldn't focus.

She didn't just want to make love. She wanted to _fuck_. The animal side of her wanted to take the smaller girl and claim her with as many marks as possible. That didn't seem to be what Jemma wanted, but Skye's grasp on her had already tightened again, somewhat, and her spare hand was just under one of her breasts, scratching lightly and waiting for more permission. She was getting antsy. She wanted to move. She wanted to feel. She wanted to hear her.

"A little bit." Jemma answered her, tilting her head to the side to give Skye more access anyway. She almost wished she were stronger so Skye could go to town on her and not hurt her. She knew it must be difficult for her girlfriend, better than anyone she could see just how energized she was and how hard it was for her to restrain herself. Now that the pressure had been decreased on her body, she could tell she would be very sore later, but she was also ready to keep going. She couldn't risk Skye getting too excited, though, they needed a system.

"If you want to keep going we need a safe word." Jemma whispered, pushing against Skye's shoulders so that she could look into her eyes and have an actual conversation. She wouldn't be able to focus if Skye was kissing her like that, it was already hard enough when they were both naked and pressed up against each other. "So that if you're hurting me I can tell you quickly and in a way you'll understand. Something that I would never normally say while having sex." Jemma explained. She could see the slight annoyance and extreme amount of restlessness in Skye's blue eyes at having to stop doing what they were doing, so she came up with a word quickly, the first thing that popped into her head. Her mother was a biochemist, and she'd dabbled in it herself despite also studying magic, so the first word she thought of was a science one. "If I say ligase then you have to stop what you're doing."

Jemma basically turned on the green light as soon as she was sure Skye knew the plan, so she slid her hands over Skye's waist and leaned forward, capturing her lips with a kiss and nipping at her girlfriend's bottom lip, exactly the way she knew she liked it. It served as a go ahead signal to Skye, she just hoped her girlfriend figured out how to control herself. It was clear that she wouldn't be giving as much as she was receiving this time, so Jemma was just going to let Skye have her way with her as long as she didn't continue hurting her.

Skye didn't want to know what the word meant. Skye didn't care what the word meant. All she knew was that as long as she didn't hear it, then she didn't have to stop. The taller girl got her go ahead signal loud and clear and although she loved the way Jemma kissed her, she wanted to taste other things. Skye was pretty sure she had an unhealthy obsession with Jemma's neck, but that was her go to, and her girlfriend didn't seem to mind.

She was planting sloppy kisses all along her neck and down to her shoulders. She hadn't left a mark there yet, so she bit there too. The brunette wanted everything all at once, but she would have to settle. She would get to everything in time. Skye's hand for support left Jemma's back and slid down, cupping and squeezing her ass, leaving little marks where her nails dug in. Suddenly, she shifted again, and Jemma was a little higher onto the wall and the wolf girl grinned, her lips now kissing in the little valley between Jemma's breasts. She was keeping in mind to be gentle and she was trying, but she still held her firmly in place, both hands on her girlfriend's ass now. Skye growled contentedly and it vibrated through her body and into Jemma's. The sound must have been something akin to a cat purring because she looked very pleased with herself when she latched her lips around one of the smaller girl's pink mounds. She swirled her tongue around it before she bit at it lightly and then moved on to the next one. She was making all the stops on her way down.

This, Jemma couldn't handle in a good way. They'd never had sex on anything other than a couch or a bed, so this was fun and exciting. More than that, Jemma was feeling very aroused and she was enjoying each of Skye's pit stops on the way down. Her breathing was erratic, but not because she was being smashed. She was already soaking wet against her girlfriend's stomach and Skye's strategic moves on her chest were making her back arch to meet her halfway.

The only thing Jemma could really do herself was encourage Skye, so she did. She had her legs wrapped around the wolf girl's waist, so she used them to press her center even tighter against Skye's stomach, which was also noticeably more toned and muscled than the last time they'd done this. She fisted Skye's hair and wasn't worried about hurting the stronger girl as she urged her to keep using her teeth on her breasts. Shivers were rippling through her body and she threw her head back against the wall, moaning with pleasure from Skye's touch, both on her chest and her ass. Jemma was certain she was ready for whatever Skye had planned now, especially since she had the safe word in case anything went awry.

Blue eyes flicked up to glance at the girl as she moaned and Skye's mouth slid into a wide grin. She abandoned her attention to Jemma's chest and worked her way back up to her throat, taking skin between her teeth and biting down again before moving on up. Jemma would feel hot breath on her ear before Skye nibbled at her earlobe.

"I want _more_ of that, _please_ ," she whispered huskily, referring to the moan the smaller girl had just let rip from her throat. "There's a charm on this room, remember? _We should put it to use_ ," her eyes were sparkling, squinting to match her grin. The brunette could feel how wet Jemma was against her stomach and she quickly decided the both of them had been patient enough. One hand left the smaller girl's backside, but her other arm held her up just fine on her own.

She cupped the girl's heated core between her legs and slowly let her palm press in slow circles on her girlfriend's clit. Skye knew Jemma, and she knew she wouldn't be able to take this slow teasing for very long…that's why she loved to do it so much. The energy burning would come, but Skye wanted to work her into as much of a frenzy as she could before then.

"Now, let's try this again," the wolf girl bit her unmarked shoulder and pressed her palm just a little harder, " _Tell me what you want…tell me loudly_."

Jemma gasped and shivered when Skye's hand moved between her legs, and she could feel the built up heat and sexual tension there that was dying to be relieved. If this was how Skye felt 24/7, Jemma felt guilty for preventing her release, even if she was a dirty mess.

Jemma knew very well that Skye was waiting for her to say it, she enjoyed making Jemma beg for it just as much as Jemma enjoyed being a tease.

"Please, Skye," she whined when she couldn't take it any longer. Somehow Skye suddenly gained more willpower and was able to wait to take her, just so she could have the satisfaction of hearing Jemma's desperate noises. " _Fuck_ me," she groaned, finally beginning to rock into Skye's hand, wanting pressure that just wasn't there yet. She latched onto Skye's shoulders and roughly pulled her closer, wanting as much physical contact as possible. Her nails dug into Skye's skin slightly and she kissed Skye's jaw, moving back to her pulse point where she bit sharply, quickly making up for it by pressing another wet kiss to the same spot.

Suddenly satisfied, the wolf girl pressed Jemma hard against the wall, for a split second not worrying if it was too hard or not. Skye was going to do as she asked. Her one arm held her tightly, keeping her up. Jemma's legs wouldn't be able to do any of the work because the brunette was going to make sure they felt like jelly by the end. Skye took her own lip between her teeth, pulling her head back from kissing and biting the girl pressed against her to watch her face with self-satisfied glowing eyes as she took her palm and began to rub harder circles against her girlfriend's wet center.

Very much enjoying what she saw, the brunette pulled back, grinning at the frustrated face Jemma made. She saw fit to quickly relieve it and she leaned in and crushed her lips against the smaller girl's, biting down on her bottom lip and waiting for the noises she wanted before she slid two well soaked fingers inside her. Skye didn't wait for her to adjust, and instead started pressing deeper and then withdrew, continuing this way until she could feel the girl's legs start to shake. When she did, she sped up, pumping her fingers in and out faster, working Jemma up, and getting her louder and louder.

When Skye had achieved her desired volume, she slipped another finger in and worked her clit with her palm, lightly thrusting her own hips to get a little more leverage. She was going to work her up fast…and then…then she was going to do it again.

Skye had Jemma screaming and moaning in pleasure, and it was clear that this was what Skye wanted. Jemma was a mess, she was left to pant and thrust desperately against Skye's hand. Her senses were being overloaded as Skye's fingers pushed into her again and Jemma let out a sharp gasp. She wasn't sure if it was Skye herself or the compelling feeling of her glowing blue eyes, but the sex felt a hundred times better than it ever had before. Her arms were slung over Skye's shoulders, nails trailing over her shoulder blades and upper back, leaving light red marks all the way up. Her muscles were tightening quickly and before she even realized Skye had gotten her to that point, Jemma felt a wave of electricity shoot up her body as she orgasmed and the waves continued to crash around inside her for a few moments afterwards.

Jemma let out a loud exhale after the release, but Skye wasn't done. She'd only paused her movement for a moment before she started up again, this time thrusting even harder and pushing deeper. Jemma cried out in pleasure and surprise and clung to Skye with her hands on the back of her girlfriend's neck. She felt the need to do something, anything, so she crashed her mouth against Skye's, swiping her tongue across her bottom lip before entering Skye's mouth with her tongue, a deep moan accompanying it.

It didn't take long for her hands to move downwards, itching for more skin. With Skye holding her up sufficiently, Jemma didn't need to use her hands for balance and it left them free. She slowly raked her fingers down the front of Skye's shoulders and over her chest, stopping and cupping both breasts simultaneously before pinching and rolling hardened buds between two fingers.

Skye had been making noises of her own, just enjoying what she was doing to her girlfriend, but they hadn't been nearly as loud. When she felt the other girl's hands on her chest this time she did, "Ffff-" the almost expletive came out before she bit her own lip to stop it. She wasn't supposed to be making noise, Jemma was. She was going to need to keep her mouth busy. A wide smile crept up on her face and she kissed the smaller girl hard on the mouth before pulling away , "Better hold on tight."

The girl's eyes were glowing even more brightly to go along with her wicked grin before she pulled her thrusting hand away. She could see the disappointed look on Jemma's face, but she would remedy that presently. She hoisted the girl back up like she weighed no more than a sack of flour, one arm on her ass and another on her neck, pulling the girl's face closer to kiss her while she stepped back to the bed. She tossed her down so that her legs were still hanging off the bed, and then she quickly followed.

Skye kissed her lips, biting the bottom one hard enough to make it swell a little later. She knew Jemma was going to get frustrated with no attention being given to where she wanted it, but she was getting there. She kissed her jaw line, raking her nails down Jemma's shoulders and then to her chest. Her lips followed shortly after, but she didn't give the smaller girl's chest any attention this time. She was moving down.

The brunette's nails scraped at her abdomen and then down Jemma's sides till they came to rest on her thighs, gripping tightly. With a sly smile, Skye kissed her belly button. Hungry blue eyes beamed up at Jemma as she trailed her tongue down over her skin from her belly button. Jemma would feel her girlfriend vibrate as she growled in anticipation, taking the smaller girl's legs and putting them on her shoulders. She gripped the girl's sides and let hot breaths fall between her legs. She sent a tentative lick through her folds, watching in delight as it made the girl shiver. She wasn't in the mood for more teasing though, to Jemma's relief. She licked more fervently the next time, flattening her tongue and sliding it against the smaller girl's clit before putting her mouth on it fully and sucking lightly. Her hands gripped and squeezed Jemma's hips, pulling her back down closer to her face so she could reach more and thrust her tongue deeper. They had done this before, but Skye had never been quite this adamant about it. The wolf girl was of the impression that her girlfriend tasted much _much_ better than the raw dear she had tore into earlier. Now she tore into Jemma's flesh a different way, one that was going to bring her up and over the brink again.

Jemma had been initially surprised when Skye decided to move them, but the bed was a welcome change from being held in the air against the wall and she molded into it, though not for long. Skye was on her in an instant, knowing a million other ways to make her cry out.

Her fists clenched around the sheets on the bed and Jemma tensed. Skye was working her up again, and quickly.  
"Skye, god," Jemma pushed her head back against the mattress and a high pitched whine worked its way up her throat. Skye's tongue playing with her clit made Jemma's legs tingle and go more numb than they already were, and she gripped the sheets harder before her hands moved elsewhere. One flew downwards and tangled itself in Skye's hair, tugging her closer, and the other reached behind her to push against the wall. She had nothing to occupy her mouth and keep her quiet, causing loud noises to escape out into the room unfiltered.

Gasps and moans only encouraged Jemma's girlfriend. She could already feel the muscles in her lower body tightening. Her heartbeat was pulsing through her body so quickly Jemma could feel it everywhere and her breathing had no pattern. Her hips raised off the bed in excitement with each of Skye's touches and Jemma wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last at this rate.

The next time Jemma's hips lifted off of the bed, Skye held her there. Her hands grasped at her firmly, keeping her in the air while the tugs on her hair only encouraged her to do more. Her girlfriend was dripping and Skye knew by the mini spasms that were wrecking her body that Jemma would only need just a little more coaxing before those small spasms turned into more euphoric tremors all over.

She gave her full attention to the small bud of nerves under her tongue, swirling around it faster and faster until she could feel the smaller girl tense under her even more. Skye let her nails dig into her hips where she was holding Jemma up. All of Jemma's sounds echoed around the room and in her ears and it urged her on. Her girlfriend had been quiet at first, only getting loud after they had done this a few times, but Skye had never gotten her to such a high volume. She relished it.

" _C'mon, Jems_ …" Skye took her mouth away long enough to tease one last time, before she nipped at the inside of Jemma's thigh. She felt a sharp tug at her hair and grinned before she flicked her girlfriend's clit with her tongue and sucked. " _What do you want?_ " Skye repeated the process, keeping just slow enough so that the smaller girl couldn't work herself over without permission. She wanted to hear it, just _one_ more time.

Jemma groaned in frustration at Skye's insistence on hearing her voice her needs and holding her back just enough to keep her from coming when she was so close. Her fist clenched tightly in Skye's hair to let her know she was annoyed, but as she usually did during times like this, Jemma gave in first.

"I want you to _finish what you started_." she intended for it to sound more demanding, but it was still just a plea and it came out desperately. With what little energy she had left in her legs, she pulled Skye even closer. She knew she'd satisfied her girlfriend when she finally felt Skye's tongue and mouth where she wanted them, and she screamed Skye's name before the pressurized spring that had been coiled so tightly finally released and brought Jemma mind numbing pleasure and finally contentment. She was exhausted, completely worn out. Her throat and shoulders were bright purple and covered in Skye's marks and Jemma could feel bruises forming all over her torso where Skye had been too rough at first. A thin sheen of sweat covered both of them, and Jemma flattened on the bed, unable to move. Her limbs no longer felt solid and a lingering tingle was left between her legs, probably meant to stay for a while. Skye climbed up her slick body and pressed a sloppy kiss against her mouth. She was ready for round three, but Jemma was done.

"I can't..." She breathed between kisses, savoring the feeling, but also trying to get her girlfriend to stop. "Ligase." She groaned, turning her head to the side and deflecting a kiss so it only hit her cheek instead. "I'm done, Skye, I can't take any more." Usually Jemma could go for longer, but the intensity that Skye had been using her body had wiped her out quickly.

Skye had already worked her way down to kiss Jemma's neck lightly, almost making up for all the bruising she had done when she heard the scientific nonsense that meant her girlfriend was done. There was a loud sigh, and Skye planted one more kiss on the girl's throat before rolling onto the bed next to her, propping herself up on her elbow to look down on her masterpiece. Her eyes were still the bright shade of blue, meaning Skye was quite willing to do more still, but they would fade back to normal eventually. Skye was fairly certain she could keep on going for an eternity, but obviously her merely human lover couldn't keep up.

She grinned and leaned over, pecking the smaller girl lightly on her nose before sitting up again, "So, how is sex with old Skye versus new Skye? Better?" Her grin widened at her teasing before she laid back down and curled up next to Jemma while she rested. Skye still wanted more, but she was fairly certain at this rate she would always be left wanting more, unless Jemma magically somehow gained an insane amount of stamina. She was a good girl and she would respect her girlfriend's limits. Dating a werewolf couldn't be easy.

Jemma couldn't help but laugh, though she was still trying to catch her breath. Skye was always teasing her, no matter what the situation.

"Much, _much_ better." She answered to please her girlfriend. Skye was still very close by, so Jemma rolled over onto her side to face her and nuzzled her face into Skye's neck. She was incredibly warm, so Jemma shuffled until her sore body was pressed against Skye tightly so they could cuddle.

"It was so good, in fact, that I don't know how I'm going to go downstairs and continue on with a normal day." She sighed contently as she mumbled the words against Skye's skin. The wolf had succeeded in her goal of making Jemma's legs feel like jelly, she definitely didn't think she'd be able to make it down the steps for at least an hour.  
Jemma snaked one arm around Skye's waist and pulled her closer while her legs tangled up with Skye's. Her eyes were closed, she was about to doze off from exhaustion even though she hadn't woken up that long ago.

The wolf girl sighed contentedly as Jemma snuggled up to her. She kissed the top of the exhausted girl's head and held her close. The brunette was doing her best to calm down, and it was slowly starting to work. Her eyes were starting to fade back to normal, but a blue hue could still be detected for the moment. Skye smiled when she saw that Jemma was starting to fall back asleep. She really must have worn her out, Jemma hadn't been kidding.

"Hey," Skye nuzzled her, rubbing her face gently and teasingly into Jemma's hair to keep her from falling asleep. She unwrapped her arm from holding the girl close to her and gently grabbed the girl's chin and turned it up to her face. The brunette kissed the tired girl's lips gently and smiled. "I love you. No falling asleep, kay?" She kissed her forehead with a grin and wiggled a little. She was all for cuddling, and she really wanted to, but she still had a lot of energy left to expend. "How about you get yourself a shower and I'll go brush my teeth? Then I can go and grab some breakfast. You'll feel better once you eat something."

Skye had been right, after a cold shower she was feeling wide awake again and quite happy and energetic despite the bruises all over her body. On a normal day Jemma would try to hide the hickeys with a sweater, but it was much too hot out and Jemma was left to wear a T-shirt and shorts again, which left the array of colorful spots on her neck out in the open. She knew Skye would take pride in them, but she wasn't looking forward to the embarrassing comments Jiaying would make.

Skye was still in the bathroom with her and she kissed her girlfriend's cheek while tying her wet hair up into a ponytail.  
"I almost don't want to go down there, do you think breakfast is worth it?" Jemma laughed. Her stomach grumbled, as if it was telling her that it was and she should just go eat. "I guess it can't be any worse then when she walked in on us on Christmas." Jemma grinned and pressed another kiss to her girlfriend's jaw as she passed her and slid a hand across her waist. Jemma's legs were still a little wobbly, but she had to go eat to make up for the energy she'd burned. She didn't have as wealthy of a supply as Skye.

"Right, I'm not sure anything can be worse than that. At least we are already done so all she is going to see is the aftermath and not her amazing daughter in action," the brunette giggled and nudged Jemma lightly with her elbow. Skye's breath was minty fresh now and she had washed her face for extra measure. She had finally managed, with some coaxing, to put clothes on after Jemma had insisted once more that she really couldn't go again, at least not for a while.

Skye's eyes, by this point, had returned to normal. She would look completely innocent if it weren't for all the marks and hickies she had left on Jemma's skin. She made a mental note to mark the rest of her later too.

"We might as well go down and face it," Skye opened up the bathroom. Door and threw on a sweater over her tank top. She didn't feel like she needed, her skin was naturally hot all the time now, but it was a habit, and Jemma had worn it last so it smelled good. "Besides, you need food to get your energy back by after dinner. Round three is coming for you," Skye grinned wickedly and poked a finger on Jemma's nose before she opened her door and went downstairs. "Don't be too long!" She shouted to Jemma from the bottom of the stairs.

Jiaying was in the kitchen, making some potion or other. Breakfast she had made was still laid out on the table and was, by now,probably cold.

"Took you long enough."

Jemma wasn't too far behind her girlfriend, and she practically skipped into the kitchen. Skye had teased her just before leaving her into the bathroom, and she was going to get her back. The closer it got to the full moon, the more and more Skye felt like a wolf, but she was also like a house dog in some ways too. Jemma grinned and immediately went for a spot behind Skye's ear with her hand, scratching lightly and laughing at her reaction of leaning into her. Only after she was done messing with Skye's ears did she finally look over at Jiaying and the look on her face. One of her eyebrows was raised and her hands were on her hips, a knowing look on her face. It was clear just by the bruises covering the visible skin of Jemma's neck and the blue tint in Skye's eyes that they were late to breakfast for a reason.

"I know, I just _know_ , that at this point, I don't need to lecture you two on the safety issue here," Jiaying gestured to all of her daughter while looking at her with pursed lips. Her eyes showed her amusement though and her stern face gave way to another smile when Skye's eyes went completely back to normal.

"Quite the turn off your mother is, hmm? Well good, you have super strength darling, you can snap Jemma here like a twig on accident just trying to-"

"Okay, _okay I got it_ ," Skye threw her hand over her face and turned around to go into the living room instead. Her face was flushed and she felt like a strawberry. She could feel her skin was even hotter than normal now, and that was saying something since her base temperature had risen considerably since becoming a werewolf. Her mother would never not be embarrassing. _Nothing is sacred._

Jiaying wasn't finished though and even though her daughter had run, Jemma was still standing there. "I'm being serious dear. It's a safety hazard. Did you at least establish a safe word? Because if not you need to. The last thing I need is to have to come upstairs and repair your spine because my daughter can't-"

" _Mom!_ " Skye shouted, sounding rather shrill, from the living room. She had plopped down and hidden herself on the couch.

"-Can't control _her urges!_ " Jiaying finished, shouting right back. She chuckled to herself when she heard a loud groan from the couch and shook her head.

"You know, if you just listened to me and had better control of yourself, you wouldn't come into the house covered in blood and tracking entrails everywhere for me to clean because you thought for a minute that it would be fun to stop and see what raw meat tasted like. I know the moon is close, Skye, but for heaven's sake at least wash off _before_ you leave deer everywhere on my floor. It's bad for the hardwood," Jiaying scolded lightly, turning back and patting Jemma on the shoulder before she went back to her potion making.

Jemma wished she had escaped the room with Skye, because her face was burning and she was nodded to everything Jiaying said, yes she had a safeword, yes Skye needed to be careful... As soon as she could, she joined her girlfriend on the couch and snuggled into her, but she turned around again and looked at Jiaying when she heard the comment about her forest activities.

"You ate raw meat? That's disgusting." Jemma frowned at Skye, and suddenly her eyes widened. She remembered Skye showering, but that didn't do anything for her mouth. "You brushed your teeth before you you kissed me, right?" Jemma needed assurance that she hadn't had any raw animal meat secondhand.

"What? Of course I did babe," Skye quickly defended herself, holding her hands up in front of her body at Jemma's accusations, "I did right after I show- " The brunette stopped. She had come inside after putting her muddy shoes on the porch. She had tiptoed quietly upstairs, grabbed a towel and turned on the water. While it got hot, she had examined herself in the mirror. Naked of course, because didn't everyone do that? She had seen some of her self-inflicted scars were fading, thanks to her mother's special salve, but the ones on her shoulder and the back of her neck were prominent as ever, and still a brighter shade of pink than the rest of her skin. Those would never go away, and sometimes she did wake up in a sweat, feeling the pain return to them as if the beast was still gripping at her somehow.

The water had gotten warm and she had been sure to clean herself off good. She knew Jemma hated to smell her all fresh from the woods and she had been extra disgusting today thanks to her unconventional snack. She had washed her hair, washed every inch of her body, then washed it all again. She had gotten out, dried herself off and stepped out of the bathroom to see if Jemma was awake.

 _Uh-oh._ Skye shifted slightly in her seat on the couch, eyes widening as she remembered more and more of her morning. She had found Jemma awake and had gone over to her. Of course the next thing she knew, Jemma had pulled her on top of her. She had fetched her wand, they had had their good morning kiss…the towel had slipped and then…

"Oh…oooh…" The brunette slid up from her seat then, taking a step back from her girlfriend. She had come out and they had gone straight into blue sex inducing eye contact. She hadn't. She hadn't brushed her teeth.

"Would you…be…uhm, terrible angry if I said that, maybe…by chance, I uhm… _forgot?_ "

"What?!" Jemma nearly shrieked, jumping up from her place on the couch. She was already thinking about all the disgusting bacteria Skye had passed onto her from her strange morning snack. "I think I'm going to be sick." Jemma threw a hand over her mouth and ran to the kitchen, practically shoving a very amused Jiaying out of the way. Rationally, Jemma knew she'd already brushed her teeth and there wasn't anything else she would be able to get rid of, but she stuck her face under the faucet of the sink and got a mouthful of water anyway, rinsing out her mouth and spitting the water back into the basin, nearly gagging. Just the idea of Skye eating rotting meat in the forest and then kissing her made her sick, she didn't need the actual stomach bug she might get.

"That may not affect you, but that could make me seriously ill!" Jemma yelled over her shoulder at her girlfriend, who looked like she was deciding whether she wanted to come closer and comfort her or run away. When Jemma was finally convinced she'd done a thorough job washing out her mouth, she stood up straight again and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the brunette across the room.

"Consider yourself officially in the doghouse." She groaned, meaning it in the way couples normally meant it and trying to strike another blow with a dog joke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! But I mean, look," Skye motioned to Jemma with her free hand. Her other was wrapped protectively around herself in case her girlfriend decided to throw anything at her. She technically deserved it. "You're fine," She finished, withdrawing her hand and staying behind the couch. At least if Jemma was going to charge for her she would have to run around the furniture first.

"Jemma darling, if you're going to kill her at least be prepared. There's a stake in the drawer under the sink and up in the top cabinet should be some silver dust," Jiaying commented, grinning and then laughing when she heard her daughter's guttural groan.

" _Momma_! Don't tell her that, she'll do it!" Skye shouted, "Jemma, I'm sorry! It was an accident. I came out of the shower and you were all cute and then my eyes did the thing and then…I mean it wasn't like you didn't like it." Skye knew instantly she had said the wrong thing. She could hear her mother's laughter as the woman doubled over her cauldron, shaking her head. Jemma's face though, that struck terror into her heart and the girl quickly raised her hands in surrender and blinked out of the room. The air rushed together, filling the now empty space and left a small _crack_ in her wake. Skye knew better than to stick around and deal with an angry Jemma.

Jemma had been angry, but when she saw the terrified look on Skye's face and the way the powerful werewolf was afraid of her, she couldn't help but burst out laughing along with Jiaying, covering her mouth with her hand trying to stifle it, knowing Skye would still be able to hear it if she was upstairs.

"You know, a dog house isn't actually a bad idea." Jemma joked, turning to Jiaying. "Just put one outside and have her live out there during the full moon, it'll keep everything in here a lot cleaner." She said this loudly, hoping Skye would hear her from downstairs and figure out that she should be very thorough in her personal hygiene if she wanted any kind of attention whatsoever from this point onwards.

* * *

It had been over an hour since Jemma had laid down on the bed and continued reading her textbook, alone. She hadn't talked to Skye at all that day, but she didn't know if it was because she was still mad or because Skye was too scared to come anywhere near her. Every time they had been in the same room, her girlfriend's tail had been tucked between her legs. Jemma didn't think Skye's mistake would actually do anything to her, but she was watching how she felt just in case.

It had gotten dark and Jemma needed the lamp on the nightstand to see before Skye even dared coming into the room. Jemma hardly glanced up as the brunette slunk into the room and sat down next to her, trying to cuddle up and snuggle into her, wiggling her way in between Jemma and the wall.

"Nuh-uh, keep your paws to yourself." Jemma scooted away, towards the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to let Skye off the hook.

Skye sat up, stopping whatever cuddly thing she had been about to attempt when her girlfriend had snipped at her. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around herself and began to pout.  
"Seriously…? I said I was sorry...I gave you space, that's literally an improvement over last year, what else do you want? I already brushed my teeth five times since this morning," The brunette groaned, slowly taking one of her hands away from her legs and gently resting it on the small of Jemma's back. She knew she was being punished, but it was still hard for her to keep her hands off.  
"You don't really want me to go sleep outside, do you?"

Jemma sighed and closed her book, stretching out to put it on the nightstand before turning back and looking at Skye. It was still annoying that her girlfriend hadn't remembered to brush her teeth after something so nasty before kissing her, but she didn't have the heart to make her canine girlfriend sleep outside, or even on the couch downstairs.

"Alright," she gave in, but she stopped Skye before she got too excited. "But you have to promise you'll never do that to me again," Skye was already nodding in consent, but she wasn't done. "And we have to switch sides of the bed so you don't keep kicking me onto the floor." If she was going to forgive Skye, she also wanted to get something out of it.

"Yes, yes, absolutely. Whatever you want, I promise. I'll brush my teeth right out of the shower. I promise. You can have this side, whatever you want." Skye was already up and scooting towards the edge of the bed so that Jemma would have space to move herself against the wall. She was glad that the girl wasn't going to stay mad at her and that she had forgiven her.

Once she saw Jemma was adjusted well to her new side of the bed, Skye stripped the her sweatshirt off, leaving her in her sleep shorts and a tanktop and she snuggled down under the covers with the girl, scooting closer till she had pressed herself up against Jemma.  
"This is probably bad timing and all...but I don't suppose you have forgiven me enough to think about that round three yet have you?" Skye grinned, a ridiculous smile, one she was sure Jemma would probably slap her for, but she had to try.

Jemma groaned and rolled over, turning her back to her constantly horny girlfriend and facing the wall that would now keep her from being pushed out of bed. She only hoped Skye didn't crush her up against it in her sleep instead.

"Not likely." Jemma scoffed. Honestly, she'd turned around so that wouldn't see her smile at the wolf girl's extremely high hopes of getting laid again, even so soon after a small fight.

"I'm going to sleep, Skye." Jemma mumbled, already closing her eyes and settling into her new spot. It felt weird and different, but it was better than inevitably ending up on the floor. She wanted to tease her, but she also wanted to cuddle, so Jemma shuffled around and scooted backwards until her back was pressed up against Skye's chest and stomach, and then she finally tried to go to sleep.


	2. Tag, You're It

The full moon was a week and a half away, and Skye was starting to feel its effects more than normal. She had more energy, her senses were sharper, she was stronger...and she had a raging libido that Jemma had been happy to ignore since their last incident. Jiaying was busying herself brewing the Wolfsbane potion. It was going to cook for three days at a set temperature. If it fluctuated even once the entire batch would be ruined. Then it would have to sit and cool for a day before it could be ingested. It was the second day of brewing and Jiaying had Jemma out in the garden gathering the herbs and ingredients that they would need to add today. The first two batches they had messed up, but Skye's mother felt she had a good grasp on what the potion required now. She was confident that she and Jemma would be able to brew it successfully. Since the fire had been going for a week straight now at such a high temperature, it was hot inside and outside. There was almost no reprieve from the heat.  
Skye had been remedying this by taking a dunk in the lake in the woods far out from her house. Jiaying and Jemma only knew this because she had come back almost every day now soaking wet, but relieved. The brunette was thinking that if her girlfriend didn't have to do much more with the potion today, she could take her to the lake too. She had only seemed a little bitter now about the deer and she had set up strict rules about Skye's hygiene. The wolf girl had also been careful to resist anything like that again. No more strange snacks lying about the woods for her.  
Just now she was laying on the porch, watching Jemma in the garden and wishing that it wasn't so hot. She could practically feel the fumes coming from inside the house. At least laying outside on the railing she could feel a breeze. She was sticky with sweat and it was much too hot to go running. The brunette was waiting for Jemma to be finished so that she could ask if she wanted to go swimming.  
"Are you almost done, Jems? How are you even in the sun..." The wolf girl groaned and slid off the porch railing and moved sluggishly over and sat on the steps, keeping herself in the shade.

Jemma smiled to herself as she found the plant she was looking for and picked some of the better looking parts of it. Her girlfriend reminded her of old dogs in movies that were constantly sprawled out on the porch and only played a comedic role by getting in everyone's way. She didn't share this, though, as she thought Skye had heard enough of the dog jokes recently.

"I don't get as warm because my core body temperature is lower than yours." She explained, though that wasn't really what the wolf girl had intended to ask, it was just what Jemma answered first. A glance in Skye's direction revealed how bored the girl was by the answer, but amused that Jemma had thought fit to answer that question first. "Yes, I'm almost done." She grinned, standing upright again after all of the gathering and nudging Skye out of the way with her toe as she headed back into the house.

This was the first full moon, and Jiaying was still trying to get a handle on the potion, so she would probably let Jemma off to entertain Skye. Once she knew how to perfect the potion, she'd teach Jemma the next month so she could make them for Skye during school, with the help of the potions professor if she needed it. Jemma wanted to be the potions professor eventually, though, so she wasn't sure how much help she would need if Jiaying taught her how to make it.

Jiaying only gave Jemma a knowing nod and a smile when she asked if she could keep Skye from getting bored and she practically bounded back outside, laughing at how limp Skye looked on the steps.

"I'm all yours." She smiled happily, sitting down on the steps beside her.

"Oh thank god, really?" Skye asked from the steps. Between the time it had taken Jemma to nudge her out of the way to go into the house, and come back out of the house, the brunette had laid down on the steps, all spread out and staring desperately up at Jemma.

"Can we go swimming? The lake feels nice and I'm so _hot_ ," Jemma would know she was miserable because the girl hadn't even meant it as an innuendo, and that was saying something. All she had on was a tanktop and shorts and the smaller girl would be able to tell she was sweating, even in the shade and a steady breeze blowing. "Pleeeaaase, Jemma?"

The wolf girl finally managed to sit up, running a hand through her hair to get it to stop sticking to her face. For the first time in almost a month, she looked tired, but that was only because she felt so terrible. Her pouting puppy eyes gazed up at her girlfriend, almost like a puppy begging for treats or attention. Once she cooled off, there was no doubt she would be back to her energetic, spunky self.

"Absolutely, I could go for a swim." Jemma kissed her girlfriend's sweaty cheek, not even minding this time because she was sweaty herself. The constant heat of the brew had been starting to get to her, and she knew how Skye felt about wanting to find some way to cool off. When Jemma noticed Skye pushing her hair out of her face with an annoyed expression, she grabbed Skye's hands and moved them away before pulling Skye's hair back up into a ponytail. She pulled an extra hair tie off her wrist with her teeth and secured Skye's hair, keeping the back of her neck open to a breeze and preventing many of the dark strands from sticking to her face.

"Better?" She asked, nipping at Skye's now exposed earlobe and gently massaging her neck. Jemma had found new fun in teasing Skye now, but she also wanted to see her girlfriend perky again, it was odd to see her sprawled out motionlessly on the ground.

"Come on, darling, let's go to the lake." Jemma grabbed her girlfriend's hands and pulled her to her feet, or really mimicked the motions, since she wasn't strong enough to get Skye up anyway and her girlfriend did all the heavy lifting.

"Mmm, yes. Thanks, Jems," Skye sighed happily when she could feel the breeze on her neck. Jemma's hands felt hot on her skin, but she did very much appreciate the mini massage there, and so, was more than willing to get up when the smaller girl tugged at her. Once up, she shook out her tired legs and did a couple of quick stretches to get herself motivated. She doubted Jemma wanted to walk all the way there in this kind of heat, even if the trees provided decent enough shade. They could always walk back to dry off, but Skye was hot now, and she wanted the lake _now_.

Granted, she wanted some other things now too, but she was still much too hot to even think about it at the moment. "Alright my lovely lady," Skye held her hand out for Jemma to take, and when she did, she tugged the girl up close and tight to her body. It was warm, but the brunette would be able to handle it for a few seconds. "Ready to go?" She gave Jemma a quick kiss and waited until she was ready before shutting her eyes and transporting them to the lake.

The breeze here was just as good, if not better, thanks to the open expanse of space the lake provided and it was mostly quiet, or at least it would be to Jemma. Skye could hear everything.

"Here we are," Skye hesitantly let go of her girlfriend. It was sticky hot, but she loved Jemma more than she minded the heat. She let the girl take it in. She had never been here before. Skye hadn't even found it until getting her werewolf power and running all through the woods at night. "Do you like it? I almost always stop here on my runs now. Sometimes there's a whole herd of deer out here, eating the grass and drinking the water, but that's only early early in the morning."

"Oh, Skye, it's beautiful." Jemma smiled, taking a step away from her girlfriend to admire the whole view. The sun that was causing them so much discomfort with the heat now looked absolutely stunning as it reflected light off the lake, and Jemma only wished the deer Skye described were here too. When she turned back around to face Skye, she was surprised, but not necessarily displeased, to find that Skye was completely naked, her clothes left hanging on the branch of a nearby tree.

"You're ridiculous." Jemma laughed, though her eyes did not neglect to wander over her girlfriend's body as she admired it. Of course her girlfriend hadn't just meant a regular swim, there was always an ulterior motive when it came to her girlfriend. If the wolf girl had a chance to get Jemma naked, Jemma knew the other girl would always take it, no matter what. Even though Skye had probably planned this whole thing, Jemma sighed and peeled her sweaty shirt off, leaving her in her bra. They needed to cool off and it would be better if they had dry clothes wear afterwards. Her shorts came off easily and Jemma threw them over the branch with Skye's. She was still hesitant to completely strip down outside, even though no one was anywhere nearby. After a few seconds she finally gave in and unclipped her bra before sliding her panties down her legs.

"Just this once." Jemma laughed, stepping up to her girlfriend and kissing her lightly. "And it's to cool off, not to have sex in the lake." She pecked Skye's nose and grinned.  
Just by the look on Skye's face Jemma could tell she was incredibly proud of her accomplishment, getting Jemma out here and undressed so easily. It didn't really matter though, Jemma was over the deer incident now that Skye kept cleaner.

"Skye Johnson, Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, now werewolf, denied by girlfriend at every turn," Skye laughed, a wide open grin on her face before she took Jemma's hands and started to pull her back into the lake. She bit her lip as she unabashedly stared at her girlfriend's naked form. The smaller girl might not want lake sex. Fine. That didn't mean the brunette couldn't appreciate the opportunity it had given her hungry eyes.

"You know that's what Skeeter would have said. Especially after that article she wrote about me at the end of the school year. Do you remember that? 'Teen Shewolf Emerges Triumphant With Triwizard Cup: How Will Fame and Fortune Affect Her and Her Lady Lover?' I think it's still crumbled up under my bed somewhere," Skye laughed, now waist deep in the water. It was cool, and the relief of it was plastered all over her face.

"Will she stumble down the dark footprints of her father or will she become the next teen disaster spoiled by adoration and riches?'" She mimicked the high pitch words of Rita Skeeter and the very terrible and highly inaccurate article the woman had written for the Daily Prophet. The brunette stopped being silly and pulled Jemma deeper into the water and flush against her. She was grinning again, but a toothy one, and the smaller girl would be able to see a hint of blue coming in around the edge of her eyes.

"Just think of what she could write if she saw this, hmm? Oh, she'd be all over this," Skye leaned down and nibbled at Jemma's neck, "I want to be all over this." She nipped at Jemma's ear before pulling back quickly and winking and threw herself back into deeper water to escape any retribution.

Jemma laughed at Skye's spot on imitation of Rita Skeeter and allowed herself to venture deeper into the lake until she caught up to Skye, who had thrown herself further in. As soon as her head reappeared, Jemma swiped her hand across the surface of the water and splashed her girlfriend in the face. Before Skye could attack her back, Jemma sucked in a deep breath and sunk under the water. Somehow, despite the heat, the water still felt cold, and she relished the feeling. It was a given that this wouldn't be the only time throughout the summer that the two girls would be escaping the heat and taking refuge in the cool water.

It wasn't too long before Jemma felt Skye's hands on her sides, trying to fish her out of the water. Jemma had always been able to hold her breath for longer than the average person and it made Skye nervous to see her stay underwater for so long without coming up for air. Jemma thought it was cute and protective of her girlfriend to always try to keep her above the surface. She wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist as Skye pulled her up and she laughed happily, blinking her eyes several times to keep the lakewater out. They were deep enough in the lake that the water was still up to their shoulders, and Jemma leaned forward to kiss Skye playfully.

"Who's all over who now?" She grinned into the kiss before pulling away and pressing her hands against the sides of Skye's neck.

"It's going to be me, all over you, doing CPR trying to resuscitate you back to life after you accidentally drown yourself," Skye chided worriedly, but smiled when she felt her girlfriend securely wrapped around her and her now cool hands on her hot neck. "There could be merpeople in this lake. You can hold your breath so long they might think you're one of them and take you from me. Werewolves can't swim under water so I don't know what I'd do. You'd just be lost forever," the brunette made a pouty face, eyeing Jemma with sad puppy eyes, before the corners of her cheeks turned up in a smirk.

The wolf girl bent her legs quickly and held her chin up, causing the smaller girl to be dunked under the water while Skye kept her own above it. She didn't let her stay under long, just long enough to emphasize her story about mermaids coming to snatch her. Once Jemma was back up, she would hear Skye chuckling to herself, but she took a free hand and pushed her girlfriend's wet hair out of her face.

"I don't think there are really any merpeople here so you don't have to worry," gently, Skye leaned down and kissed Jemma's forehead, "But you _do_ have to worry about me!" Her hands firmly grasped Jemma's sides under the water and began a barrage of tickling to get her to let go. Once her legs weren't wrapped around Skye's waist, the wolf girl held her securely and lifted her up out of the water. Jemma would see the evil grin on her face, "Best brace yourself!" Skye heaved and threw her arms around, throwing Jemma out and back into the water and laughing.

"Skye!" Jemma shrieked, plunging into the water again after her girlfriend had thrown her. There was never a time when Skye didn't use her new strength to her advantage anymore, and Jemma thought it was quite unfair. She had a little more power now that they were swimming, though, because Jemma was so good at it and when Skye was submerged she was much lighter.

Jemma had gone under again upon landing after Skye launched her, and she didn't come back up, which would surely worry her, but it wouldn't matter in a minute anyway. It was easy for Jemma to open her eyes underwater, and she watched with a retained laugh held in along with her breath as Skye began to move around, stirring up mud and clearly looking for her. She waited another thirty seconds or so for her girlfriend to go into a complete panic until she finally got closer. Jemma latched her fingers around one of Skye's ankles and jerked sharply, knocking her off balance and pulling her under.

"Gotcha!" Jemma shouted when both she and Skye reappeared at the surface, and she placed one hand on the top of Skye's head, shoving her back under again with a laugh.

The wolf girl shrieked as she was pulled underwater and had started to laugh when lake water filled her mouth. It did not taste pleasant at all, and when she went to come up to get air and spit it out, she felt herself going right back under. She was apparently paying for having thrown Jemma, but she would get her back for this too. When at last she did come up, she didn't hesitate to spit the nasty lake water out and right into Jemma's face.

"You're gonna keep scaring me like this and one day you're not gonna come up and I'm finally gonna think you're just joking, you know," Skye scolded and reached for Jemma's arm and tugged her closer to her in the water, till they were pressed against one another again. "Keep crying wolf when there is no wolf and no one's gonna believe you when there is one," The brunette grinned and pulled Jemma's wet hair off her neck before she latched her lips onto her girlfriend's pulse point and kissed a little roughly before nipping at her.

Jemma grinned, tilting her head to the side slightly as Skye kissed her. Her hands wandered down to her girlfriend's waist, where she squeezed firmly.

"That's an odd thing for you to say..." Jemma said quietly, taking a deep breath and thoroughly enjoying what Skye was doing. "Lucky for me, there will always be a wolf." Jemma put her hands on the sides of Skye's face and pulled it away so she could look into her eyes. Jemma could see the blue on the edges of Skye's irises that had slowly been flooding inwards the whole time. Of course seeing them sent a tingle between Jemma's legs, as usual, and she found herself not caring at all about Skye's previous mistake with the deer. She went straight for Skye's mouth, kissing her roughly and biting her lower lip. So maybe Skye did deserve complete and utter forgiveness and to be let out of the no-sex doghouse. It had only been three days, Jemma knew she had no willpower when it came to keeping Skye away, but she didn't mind one bit.

Jemma pushed one leg up in between Skye's and rubbed against her, already wrapping her arms around Skye's waist again and holding her close.

"I said... no sex in the lake..." Jemma muttered into Skye's mouth between open mouthed kisses. "But you know how to apparate." Jemma knew it only took a few signals to flip the switch in Skye's head, and she was sure this was enough. They would be out of here in no time, they could come back for their clothes later.

"Yes I do."

The wolf girl grinned and bit Jemma's lip back hard, liking the little gasp it made come out before she pulled Jemma even tighter against her. Skye shut her eyes and the water of the lake crashed in onto nothing and she didn't open them again until she felt solid ground under her feet instead of the muddy bottom of the water.

"I'm starting to really enjoy this power I have over you, Jems," Skye used one hand to push her girlfriend back against the wall. They were in a tight space. She reached behind her with the other, fumbling a little, not wanting to take her eyes off of Jemma, before her hand found what it wanted. She turned the handle and suddenly more water started pouring down on them, except this time instead of cold lake water, it was the warm water of the shower. This now achieved, the brunette's full attention was back on the smaller girl, whom she was now flush against.

Her hands were grasping at her hips, squeezing, nails slightly digging into skin in excitement while one of her legs had worked its way in between Jemma's. Skye made sure that her knee was pressed right up against the smaller girl's center, rubbing there just rough enough to tease.

"Is this location satisfactory enough, miss picky?" The wolf girl grinned and nibbled at Jemma's ear, enjoying the feeling of both her girlfriend pressed against her and the warm water pelting her back. The pond had cooled her down enough and now Skye was going to have to heat things back up again.

"At least I know you'll be clean." Jemma smirked, but a groan snuck out afterwards. She was very acutely aware of the positioning of Skye's leg, but she wasn't so sure this was what she wanted this time. While her girlfriend's assault on her body had been enjoyable last time, Jemma felt like she still had to assert some sort of dominance, today she wanted to be the one to claim Skye instead of the other way around. "And you don't have all the power over me, I'm the one that allowed this to happen." Jemma grinned wickedly.

Though Skye was stronger, Jemma knew what made Skye weak, and she took advantage. She didn't make noise, knowing that would make Skye act stronger. Instead, Jemma let her hot breath fall over Skye's ear before she nipped at it, biting just behind it and sucking on her skin. The fingers of one hand slid up into Skye's hair and grabbed at it tightly while the other trailed downwards, scratching at her hip before reaching around and squeezing her ass needily. Jemma got her desired outcome, Skye released her just slightly to readjust, enough for Jemma to get the upper hand. She moved her second hand up onto Skye's stomach while her first held tightly onto wet hair, and she pushed forwards, shoving them both through the stream of water and towards the other side of the shower, where Skye's shoulders hit the wall before she knew what was happening.

A low, satisfied sound escaped Jemma's throat, but was muffled by the sound of the running water. She pressed her body hard against Skye's, continuing her assault on the spot behind the brunette's ear, switching sides to make sure she kept Skye hooked. The hand that was still on Skye's stomach scratched light lines down toned abs, not stopping until she reached her desired destination, cupping Skye's heated core and pressing with her palm, rocking into her hand to add force to the motion. It was her turn to tease, and she was going to do as much of it as she could.

"Fuck, _Jemma_ ," a surprised groan escaped past Skye's lips and she couldn't help but angle her head back so the smaller girl could better reach her neck. She hadn't expected such a combination. She hadn't expected opposition. She had expected Jemma to cave and let Skye work her like an instrument. She bit her lip to stifle another groan working its way up her throat. Her body was a traitor and all she could think to do was let out hot breaths and move herself against Jemma's hand. She _wanted_ it.

Needy hands pulled the smaller girl closer, gripping tightly before one slid from the girl's hips and down to her ass, squeezing it in the hopes that Jemma would keep going. The other was scraping Skye's nails down along Jemma's back, which would start to sting a little as the warm water hit them. The brunette wanted her top position back, to be the one making Jemma lose it instead of the other way around, but part of her was enjoying this and wanted very much to stay and for it to continue. Skye just wasn't sure which one she wanted more. Her brain was too jumbled and as she tried to move herself down against her girlfriend's hand, her wants got a little fuzzy.

Skye wasn't the only one who didn't get what she was expecting. Jemma definitely hadn't expected this to be so easy, but she wasn't complaining. Now she knew how to take over when she wasn't feeling particularly submissive, even if it was close to the full moon. Jemma smirked and bit sharply at Skye's jaw before kissing it lightly, only to return to her previously rough treatment once she got to Skye's mouth. Jemma bit Skye's lip and kissed her sloppily, letting her tongue trail across her girlfriend's teeth before she found something else to do.

The hand that had been pressed up against Skye's center quickly moved into the next phase of her teasing. She slipped her fingers between Skye's folds and pressed her thumb against Skye's clit, rubbing in circles, but not quite giving the girl what she wanted.

Jemma couldn't help but grin at the desperate way Skye wanted her to continue. She almost considered it a personal achievement to be able to gain control over Skye this close to the full moon when she was so powerful, energetic, and dominant when it came to their sex life.

Skye let out another moan against Jemma's kiss and her cheeks were red either from the heat or embarrassment from having let herself be taken over so easily. The hand rubbing between her legs was doing everything _except_ for what the brunette wanted it to do and she was trying to work herself down against her girlfriend to get more. It just wasn't happening. Skye was getting frustrated, and a frustrated Skye was a needy Skye, and as previously learned, a needy Skye was not patient.

Teeth nipped hard at the smaller girl's bottom lip, which would no doubt leave it swollen after their shenanigans here. She kissed Jemma roughly and the hand raking down her back reached up into her wet hair and took a secure hold, pulling her head back sharply. "If you're not going to give me what I want, then I'm going to _take it_ ," there was a wicked grin on her face and in her impatience, the blue in her eyes had gotten even brighter.

She attacked Jemma's neck, teeth first, biting right on her throat before she sucked hard, leaving the first of many purple marks on the girl's pale skin. Skye used Jemma's surprise against her and she released the girl, before shoving her back through the stream of warm water against the other wall. Once her girlfriend's shoulders collided, Skye was on her again, hands holding tight at her waist. The brunette kissed her roughly before she spun the girl around, her grip probably leaving bruises on her hips.

The wolf girl was back in charge, and she knew it, as she pressed the smaller girl's front up against the shower wall and pressed herself against her back. She had full access to her back and shoulders, and Skye was going to take advantage of it. Sloppy kisses were planted all over Jemma's shoulders before she would feel a series of bites start, leaving more marks to darken in color later. Both of her hands wandered eagerly to their positions, one sliding up Jemma's wet stomach till it cupped around her breast and two fingers rolling the pink bud between them before squeezing. Her other hand was already down, looped in front of Jemma and between her legs, fingers running through wet folds as a satisfied grin spread its way over the brunette's face.

Jemma was reaching back behind her head to try and grab Skye, but the wolf girl quickly removed her hand from her girlfriend's nether region and grabbed both hands firmly by the wrist and pinned them up against the wall above her head. " _Ah ah, no touching…_ " She hissed in the smaller girl's' ear, before she drug her tongue over it and nipped. "You should have thought of that before you decided to _tease_ me."

It came out almost like a growl, and Skye kept Jemma's hands above her head for just a moment longer before she returned her own between her legs and began to rub the girl's clit in hard small circles. She fully expected Jemma to keep her hands where they were, unless she thought she was ready for the ramifications if she were to move them.

Jemma was definitely surprised, she thought she'd gotten somewhere with Skye, but apparently she was still just as helpless as before. She didn't have the power to put up a fight as Skye reclaimed her dominance and pushed Jemma against the wall, and she found herself even more under Skye's power than last time. The new position left Skye in complete and utter control and there wasn't much Jemma was able to do about it, there would be no escaping her grip. She hadn't subdued Skye, she'd only made her more needy.

Jemma groaned and leaned back into Skye, knowing full well that she'd lost and she didn't even have a chance now. She wanted to be able to do to Skye what Skye did to her, but it didn't look like she was going to be getting that privilege any time soon. Jemma didn't dare move her hands from the wall, she knew that Skye was in charge and it was not within her power to try to change that. Her breath hitched when she felt Skye's touch and the effect they had on her body, and she knew she was going to pay for what she had done in Skye's favorite form of currency: painfully slow, agonizing teasing that could only be sped up by one thing. A loud whine traveled to Skye's ears as Jemma begged for her to just do whatever she had decided to do this time and not keep her waiting.

"Skye, _please_." She complained, her voice choppy from erratic breathing. She was giving up, when it was close to the full moon, Skye would always win, there was no competition. Jemma clenched and unclenched her fists on the wall, struggling to keep still. She was getting antsy and she knew this teasing could go on for much longer than she wanted it to.

There was a chuckle from behind Jemma, followed by a, "Mmm, good girl." Skye knew she had won now. When the smaller girl started her noise making and begging, it was her sending up a white flag and all the brunette needed to do was to decide whether to be merciful or not. Jemma's mistake from her failed takeover was coming back to bite her in the ass, in the most pleasurable way possible, of course.

Skye didn't feel done just yet. She wanted to hear a little more begging before she gave Jemma what she wanted, after all, now that she was back in charge, she found herself growing a lot more patient. She would definitely outlast Jemma, especially because the hand between her girlfriend's legs had started to move in slower circles. Agonizingly slow circles.

"You'll have to _speak up_ though, I'm afraid I can't hear your darling little noises over the shower," The brunette grinned wide, looking somewhat akin to a Cheshire cat which Jemma would only be able to see if she turned around, and she wasn't allowed to. As if to accentuate her point, Skye pinched her nipple and roughly rolled it between her fingers all while pressing herself up against Jemma's back just a little more. She kissed along her shoulder lightly, waiting for an answer.

Jemma groaned and suddenly wished she hadn't decided the shower was alright when Skye had asked her. It wouldn't have mattered though, Skye probably would have found a way to make her repeat what she wanted anyway. She gasped and exhaled sharply when Skye found new ways to torture her, and Jemma knew she had no other option. She clenched her jaw and tried to keep some form of dignity.

" _Please?_ " Jemma asked again, though clearly it was not satisfactory, because Skye's slow teasing continued. She was feeling a whole lot of desire but not a lot of actual pleasure, and nothing would fix it, not leaning towards Skye, pushing against her hand, nothing. She wasn't going to get anything until she did exactly what Skye wanted. "Skye, I'm _begging_ you. _Anything_ you want, just do _something_." Jemma was aware she would probably regret saying it later, but she was so desperate and trapped that she was willing to try anything just to end the teasing and finally get Skye to do something.

Skye frowned. Although she was very satisfied with Jemma's answer, now that she was back in charge, her girlfriend didn't sound very happy about it. Teasing was part of the process, Jemma knew that, so Skye wasn't sure why complying with her requests was so hard for her. To relieve some of the tension, she forced herself to be softer, more gentle. This did not mean that she was turning over power, oh no, she just wanted the smaller girl to enjoy herself.

Skye continued kissing Jemma's shoulders, slowly working her way up her neck, trying to keep herself from biting. She did nibble here and there, but lightly, as her hand between the smaller girl's legs slowly began to work again. A steady hand began to circle her clit again, with more pressure this time so that Jemma would know her answer had been approved. It was fast enough that it would make her legs began to tingle, but Skye wouldn't let her fall.

Her patience for being gentle was starting to wear thin, but the brunette kept it up for a bit longer. Long enough for her to slide her hand down from Jemma's breast and press lightly against her stomach as it slid its way over smooth, wet skin and down to her hips. Skye gave a little squeeze, which was accompanied by a bite to the smaller girl's ear. Skye's breath was hot against it, despite the steam starting to build up in the bathroom.

Her hand slid from Jemma's hip, made a pit stop to squeeze her ass playfully, before it moved behind her and down between her legs. Skye had made a fun little trap for her, one arm around in front rubbing her clit and now one from behind rubbing slowly through her wet core. The wolf girl was pleased with herself, and as her head rested against Jemma's while she worked, the shorter girl would feel her lightly vibrate, almost like a self-satisfied purr.

"Tell me, is this what you wanted so bad?" The brunette whispered and kissed the side of her girlfriend's wet head as she slid two fingers inside of her and began to pump lightly. This new angle allowed her some more leverage and let her move deeper, and she did, while also speeding up her circles on Jemma's clit, applying more pressure so that the smaller girl knew she wouldn't have to beg for it anymore. Skye just wanted to hear that it was _good_.

Jemma couldn't do anything but nod happily. She felt almost relieved when Skye finally stopped teasing her but still continued at a slower, gentler pace. It hadn't been like this in a while, and Jemma realized that her growing frustration each time may have been because every once in a while, she needed this to be about something other than releasing Skye's raw sexual aggression. She would never deny that she loved the fiery passion between them and the way it felt to have that kind of sex, but she'd also found that the closer the night of the full moon crept, the more she observed purple splashes coloring her body in the mirror afterwards. Skye's condition was still new to both of them, and it wasn't taking long for Jemma to realize that as Skye gained more energy, Jemma got more and more worn out. Jemma just wasn't so sure Skye was making this same observation, she was too preoccupied with other things, which Jemma couldn't blame her for.

"That's _perfect_ ," Jemma whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly and pushing herself against Skye's hands and back into her body slightly. She readjusted a bit as she got used to this new position and to make sure her legs didn't go numb. Skye's expert work between her legs was making her weak in the knees and she took several deep breaths to steady herself, glad now for her hands on the wall.

Now thoroughly enjoying herself, Jemma let out a deep moan of satisfaction and encouraged Skye to keep going, letting her noises speak louder than words and letting her girlfriend know she was ready and happy.

A grin spread across Skye's face when she heard Jemma moan and it made her much happier, knowing the smaller girl was enjoying herself now. She knew their sex life had been a lot of 'go, go, go, go, go,' recently, and it was mainly her fault, but she couldn't help it. She wanted what she wanted, and that just happened to be Jemma nearly 24/7. The closer the moon grew, the more energy she got and the more she needed to expend. She just thought her eyes changing was a sexy bonus, because Jemma seemed to enjoy them, a lot. Even now the brunette knew she wanted to speed up the pace, be rough, mark her, claim her, do what she wanted. She couldn't though.

This was ' _perfect_ ', as Jemma had so wonderfully put it. Skye's muscles strained against her will to be soft, be gentle. This was what Jemma wanted, and she was going to give it to her. She made sure to kiss along her girlfriend's neck while also licking up any water droplets in her way. She wanted to sink her teeth in, make more bruises, but instead she planted soft kisses down her shoulders and between her shoulder blades. Two fingers continued to press in and out of the smaller girl, speeding up when Skye felt Jemma's legs start to wobble.

Skye's hand in front picked up the pace too, rubbing in hard, wide circles against the bud of nerves there, listening giddily as her girlfriend made more and more pleased noises. The brunette thought she might break from holding herself back so much, and finally her patience did wear a little thin. She allowed her front to slowly slide from Jemma's back, and she removed her hands, hearing the smaller girl whine at the loss of her, before she turned her back around. The brunette missed her face, and now Skye quickly pressed them back together, rubbing her hands up and down Jemma's sides as she pressed them both back into the wall. She kissed the smaller girl's throat, nibbling lightly before moving her attention back to her lips. The wolf girl kissed her girlfriend needily, gently tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands finally rested against Jemma's waist before their grip tightened.

" _I love you._ "

Jemma would find herself quickly being lifted up, her back pressed against the slippery, wet shower wall. One of Skye's arms was securely under her rump, helping to hold her up while the other was pulling one of the smaller girl's legs to hook around Skye's own waist. Once the brunette felt her girlfriend was secure, she let a little more of her energy out. Her free hand returned to between Jemma's legs, sliding two fingers back into her core, rubbing against her walls and pumping in deep. She added a third before she rubbed her palm down against the smaller girl's clit. Skye was trying to find a happy medium between what Jemma wanted, and her roughness levels, and from the sounds her girlfriend was making, she was succeeding.

Jemma moaned happily as she adjusted to what seemed to be Skye's new favorite position. She was glad her girlfriend had managed to tone it down and still make this incredibly enjoyable for her. Soft whimpers escaped Jemma's mouth and entered Skye's as they kissed. She was a mess and it was clear that Skye had her now, Jemma felt the muscles in her abdomen tightening and she let Skye know it by emitting another low moan of satisfaction.

The wall behind Jemma chilled her spine, but it was countered by the steam from the hot water and Skye's warm skin against her body.

" _I love you too_." Jemma practically whispered it into Skye's ear, she had trouble speaking now that it was hard for her to even take a normal breath. Her entire body was quivering, both from the cold of the wall behind her and the spasms taking over as Skye pushed her closer to the edge. She was hyperaware of every touch, every sensation Skye caused, and she felt so incredibly happy. There would still be bruises and marks from how things had been going before, but Jemma knew Skye was doing her best and she loved her even more for it. It couldn't be easy, managing to stay gentle when Jemma knew just how strong Skye really was now.

There wasn't much more time for thinking, the tremors in Jemma's legs turned into obvious shaking all over when she hit her climax and fell apart, breathlessly saying Skye's name and bracing herself against her by holding on tightly when her hands pushed into Skye's hair. She let their foreheads fall together for a moment before she tilted her head and kissed Skye slowly and sweetly, almost like it was a thank you.

"I love you _so_ much."

"Mmm, two in a row...I hit the jackpot," Skye chuckled as she continued to hold up her girlfriend. She was fairly certain, had she set her down, the smaller girl's legs would have wobbled and collapsed like jelly...and she didn't mind keeping her up close some more like this anyway. "Sounded like you enjoyed yourself," she leaned her head to the side, away from their connected foreheads and connected her lips back onto Jemma's neck and kissed lightly. She still had a lot of energy left, but she was more satisfied knowing that the smaller woman had enjoyed it a lot more than their recent exploits.

"Can you stand?" Skye whispered with a grin, kissing her way back up, over Jemma's ear and finished with a peck on her nose. She was trying to get her eyes to return to normal. Skye didn't want to force Jemma to go again, since she obviously couldn't resist whenever they had magically turned blue. She would love nothing more than to continue, but she also knew with her mother so busy with the potion there would be house chores that the girls would need to do. Skye knew her mother would complain if they just wound up in bed all day and didn't help.

"I think so," Jemma sighed happily. She unhooked her legs from around Skye's waist and continued to hold on to her as Skye helped her back onto her own feet.

To show Skye that she had enjoyed it very much, Jemma said thank you by grinning and lightly kissing the base of Skye's neck and her shoulder a few times before pressing another kiss to her lips. She appreciated what Skye was doing very much and was glad she seemed to control herself so well.

"We should probably go get our clothes." Jemma reached for the water and turned it off, she figured they were sufficiently rinsed off from the lake water. They could shower and get cleaned up with soap before bed, since they would probably be sweaty again before that.

Skye chuckled, blushing a little bit as she did, though whether it was because she was embarrassed or because of the shower heat was hard to tell. "Right, I almost forgot," the brunette pecked Jemma on the forehead gently and then slipped out of the shower and grabbed a couple of towels for them. The room was just as hot as the rest of the house and it quickly reminded Skye why they had left to go to the lake in the first place. She was back in the bathroom a second later, partially dried off and handed her girlfriend the other towel.

"There, cover up. We wouldn't want the deer to see you all naked and sexy like that. Lord knows what they might do," the wolf girl chuckled, waiting till Jemma had wrapped herself up before she grabbed onto her and with another quick kiss, apparate them both back to the edge of the lake. Their clothes were right where they had left them, undisturbed, and though it was later in the day, the sun was still high and hot on their bare skin. Skye pulled her clothes up no problem, now dry from the slight breeze and the heat of the sun, but still smelling of sweat.

"It's too hot to go back to the house and I'm done swimming...we should stay in the trees so at least there's some shade..." The taller girl grumbled, huffing slightly as she came up behind Jemma who was still changing.

Suddenly, she had quite the brilliant idea. Skye kissed Jemma's shoulders before lightly taking one of her hands and tapping a finger to the top of her girlfriend's head, "You're it." And without any warning, she dashed off into the trees with her usual reckless abandon.

The second Jemma was fully clothed, she stumbled and darted after her girlfriend into the trees, even though she knew she had no chance.

"Skye, this isn't fair!" She called out, knowing there would be no answer.

"You know I can't catch you!" Jemma wouldn't have even been able to catch Skye before, but now Skye was a werewolf she could run at even faster speeds. Jemma wouldn't even be able to use the element of surprise because Skye would probably be able to hear or smell her. It was ridiculous, but true. They hadn't tested all of Skye's new abilities yet, but Jemma knew her senses were supposed to be stronger, and they would only get even more powerful after a few full moons when Skye was fully transitioned.

Still, Jemma ran through the trees, to find Skye if nothing else, since Jemma didn't know how to apparate yet and didn't know the way home.

Skye could hear Jemma rushing and stumbling through the underbrush of the forest and it made her giggle to know that the girl would never be able to sneak up on her. Not that she was trying, but even every hurried step sounded like two pans crashing together in her ears if she wanted it too. Jemma was upwind though so the brunette only got a faint whiff of the other girl mingling with the trees and the smell of her own sweat.

She decided she should cut her girlfriend a break. There was no way she could catch her, and as Jemma had pointed out, it wasn't really fair.

"If you find me I'll be it!" She shouted, ducking down into some bushes. Hide and seek wasn't really a fair game either but at least Jemma wouldn't be blindly running after her...just blindly trying to find her in the forest.

Jemma huffed and slowed down when she heard Skye's call, noting the direction it came from. Her hands moved down to her knees and she leaned over, trying to catch her breath. Jemma was definitely not a runner, and the heat only made it worse.

She was kind of hoping finding Skye would end the game, since it would also be incredibly easy for Skye to catch Jemma once she was it.

"Skye?" Jemma called out, wandering in the direction she'd last heard her girlfriend from. Thankfully, Jemma didn't need to be a tracker to notice where Skye's quick running had stirred up dirt and smash plants on the ground. The path seemed to continue forever and Jemma wasn't sure how Skye had even run this far in such a short amount of time.

A small rustle in a thick section of bushes caught Jemma's attention after a moment. Skye may have super senses, but if anything it made her more loud than quiet and stealthy. It made her smile to think about Skye trying to sit perfectly still and not make any noise. The task would have been hard for her before, and she was even more twitchy now that the full moon was approaching.

"You're it!" Jemma thrust her arm into the bushes even though she wasn't completely sure it was Skye, but her hand came into contact with the warm skin of a shoulder that was very familiar to her.

"At least give me a head start to even the playing field!" Jemma yelled behind her as she darted off, stepping on as many rocks as she could to obscure her tracks. She dashed in a random direction, trying to find the best hiding place possible before Skye tried to come after her. She was guessing it wouldn't take long no matter where she hid, though.

The wolf girl listened, pacing back and forth under the tree, trying to give Jemma enough time to get a decent distance away. She knew which direction she went. The girl may have hidden her trail but Skye still had acute hearing and had only a few minutes ago lost the sound of her steps to the other noises around her.

"Ready or not here I come!" Thinking five entire minutes was enough time to wait (and she couldn't really stand to wait anymore) she dashed off at a slow jog. The brunette smelled the air, letting her girlfriend's scent fill her nose and lead her in the right direction. Skye wasn't at all concerned with not finding her, it would be fairly easy. This game just gave them a little something to do other than laze around in the heat. Besides, it was fun, and so far Skye liked testing out all of her new abilities. She still didn't know what they all were.

As Jemma's smell grew stronger, Skye knew to slow down. She stopped to listen and found that if she concentrated she couldn't just hear Jemma, she could hear her breathing and her quick heartbeat from having been running. The wolf girl smiled to herself and decided to walk the rest of the way, keeping quiet. She worked her way around a large pile of rocks and a dead log, coming up from behind. She climbed up the rocks, quiet as the forest predator she had become and leaned her head over the side to look down.

"Gotcha!" Skye's arms reached down from on top of the rock and grabbed Jemma's shoulders and gave her a little shake as the brunette nearly fell off as she started to laugh.

A loud squeak of surprise jumped out of Jemma's lips and she angled her body so that she could grab Skye's arm and pull her off the rock, back down on her level.

"This game will never be fair." She chuckled, gently kissing Skye to make up for pulling her down and holding onto her shirt now that Skye was practically in her lap. Skye probably had no trouble finding her, the newfound sense of smell and hearing insured that.

It was nice to just enjoy an afternoon to themselves, though. Their summer had been going quite well so far and Jemma was going to enjoy all the time they had together before school started. No, they wouldn't have the Triwizard Tournament to worry about, but they still had to think ahead to what they were going to do after their life at Hogwarts was over. She planned on enjoying every second of summer, even if she had summer assignments.

"What do you say we get back to the house before your mother wonders what we've been up to?" Jemma suggested. Jiaying would probably need her to help with the potion again soon, and there were still some chores to be done around the house.

"I'm pretty sure she knows," Skye laughed, giving Jemma another quick kiss before she reluctantly pulled herself up and out of her girlfriend's lap, "I don't think she really _wonders_ what we do anymore. It's all just sort of a given." She grinned, her mouth wide and her teeth showing as she extended her hand down and helped to pull the smaller girl up.  
"I suppose you're right though. Wouldn't want her messing up this batch now, especially since there's no time to make another round. Having me run around all crazy wouldn't be the best evening would it?" Skye smiled again, although it faltered some. If her mom messed up this potion then that was it. This would be her second full moon and she would have to go through it like before. She wasn't keen on being a wild mindless beast, especially since she could really hurt people that way.

The brunette swallowed hard to get rid of her fears before she turned to Jemma and scooped her up into her arms with an even bigger smile, trying to hide all of her worries and shove them to the back of her mind for now. There would be time for worrying later. "If you're ready then let's go," Skye held onto her tightly before she apparated, and within moments the two were back on the porch.  
The wolf girl could feel the heat radiating from inside the house again and it almost immediately made her start to sweat and regret coming back. "You can go in there and die of a heat stroke, but I'm not doing it."

Jemma sighed and stepped out of Skye's grasp, back towards the front door of the house. She knew it was too hot inside for Skye, since her body temperature would get dangerously high, but she still wanted to spend time with her. The only real option was to go into the house, though, Jiaying may need her help and messing up the potion was not an option. It was either go inside now or possible screw everything up and hide inside later while Skye tried to get in from outside to maul and eat them.

"I'll come back out as soon as I can manage." She promised, squeezing Skye's hand for assurance and going inside. "Stay!" She called back jokingly, pointing at the steps Skye would probably soon be laying about on.

'Stay,' Skye mouthed while rolling her eyes as she took a seating position down onto the shaded area of the porch. It didn't take her long though, till she was laying, sprawled out again as the afternoon sun moved across the sky and started to lower down towards the trees.


	3. Sticks and Stones and Broken Bones

**A/N: sorry for being awol, but we're back with more angst.**

It was another hot day. The entire week had been dreadful, in fact, but at least now the inside of the house was cool. The potion had finished a couple days ago and Jiaying was bottling it all up, just in time. They had a day to spare, as the full moon was coming up just in the next day. The process had left the house an absolute mess though and Jiaying had asked the girls to help clean up while she was visiting Diagon Alley to replenish some of her more expensive ingredients that she couldn't grow at home.

Being so close to the moon, Skye wasn't a whole lot of help in the cleaning department. In fact, the moment she picked something up, she almost dropped it, turning, trying to get something else. She was switching between so many tasks all at once that she as more of a hinderance than an aid. She couldn't even start to use her wand either because she was just so...shaky all over. It was like her entire body was on fire and vibrating all at once.

Jogging from one side of the house to the other, switching between tasks, trying to keep occupied until her mind shifted again and she was off doing something else. It settled, finally, on trying to focus on Jemma, which wasn't too hard. The taller of the two girls walked behind the other, following close behind, jittery, doing as she instructed to try and help since she couldn't manage to keep to one task herself.

It didn't take long for Jemma to notice her girlfriend being antsy, and at first she just let her be, knowing there wasn't much she could do about it, but after a few minutes she decided to play around. She'd been getting bored of all the housework and decided it was time to entertain them both a little bit. It wasn't like she was being mean to Skye, she just want to see how she would react.

Jemma had been using her wand to clean up a bunch of dishes that hadn't been gotten to recently while they were busy, and she flicked her wrist just slightly, sending a spoon clattering across the countertop and onto the floor. Skye seemed to jump and spin to look at whatever had made the sound, and it made Jemma grin. She repressed it though, for the sake of her little scheme.

"Can you grab that for me?" Jemma asked, trying to sound exasperated.

Her girlfriend was busy, doing actual work and making real progress around the house, so as Skye looked between the spoon and Jemma, she had no qualms about walking the foot or so over to lean over and retrieve the spoon. She did it quickly, and even brought it back with a smile.

"Watch where you sling stuff, babe. Mom doesn't notice a whole lot, but she will notice if her kitchen supplies are missing. She is in here like eighty percent of the time after all," Her sentences came fast. One right after the other, but Skye couldn't help it. It was part of her energy situation, which she didn't figure would go away until after tomorrow. It was only a little annoying. She was aware of how practically useless she was, so at this point she was just glad to help in any little way she could.

"Thank you." Jemma smiled, already appreciating how happy Skye looked just to please her. Maybe it was just Skye being helpful, but maybe it wasn't. There was only one way to find out.

Finding her next target, Jemma's eyes landed on the to-do list stuck to the fridge with a magnet. The window was open, and even though the air was practically dead outside, Skye wasn't paying enough attention to notice. With another small movement of her wand and a mutter under her breath, Jemma had a decent breeze blowing through the house, just strong enough for the paper to slip away and flutter across the room. Jemma didn't even think she'd have to ask, she just glanced frustratingly in the paper's direction.

The second the paper hit the floor, Skye was on it. Her eyes had caught it floating out the room and without hesitation, had followed it out, quite eagerly. She leaned over and scooped it off the ground, shaking it off as the wind had picked up some dust with it. Skye returned, just as quickly, and thrust the paper out towards Jemma with a big grin still on her face, teeth showing this time. The paper shook slightly, since Skye's hands were doing the same, trying to contain all the energy in her body, but she seemed to distractible to notice what Jemma was actually doing.  
"Here. The breeze feels nice today. I'm glad it's not so hot outside, aren't you glad its not so hot outside? Maybe put two magnets on it this time so it doesn't blow away in case it happens again," the words flew out of her mouth like they had the first time, smile still lingering. It was almost cruel for Jemma to be treating her girlfriend like the distractible and devoted puppy she was...but then again a little fun never hurt anyone.

It took all of Jemma's willpower not to chuckle as she put the list back up on the fridge- adding a second magnet when Skye glanced her way again- and got back to work. She couldn't focus though, it was almost impossible to resist the urge to mess with Skye like this. After the two tests Jemma was pretty sure Skye would react the way she wanted her to, but there was still really only one way to tell. If it didn't work, oh well, but if it did, it would be worth the risk of having to go get her wand back herself.

"Yes, it is a lot nicer out with the breeze." Jemma agreed, walking around the counter and towards the back door. Skye followed her dutifully, right on her heels. Once Jemma made it outside, she brought up a few more slight gusts to play along and pretended to admire the scenery. She didn't miss Skye blatantly staring at her, watching her every move, almost like she was waiting for something.

Without any warning, Jemma pulled her arm back and slung her wand out into the yard, seemingly for no reason whatsoever. The wind carried it a few extra feet before the magic died out and it dropped to the ground out in the field.

Skye blinked a couple of times, having watched the wand go flying out into the tall grass. Her muscles were already tensed as if waiting to spring and go after it. She did though, take one more look at Jemma, head tilted to the side and eyes squinted a little bit in confusion before she turned her attention back to the wand. The wolf girl set off at a jog till she got to the tall grass and suddenly disappeared, head ducking down below the fronds for a moment or two before she popped right back up. Soon Skye was jogging back, coming to a stop before Jemma and holding the wand she had retrieved out towards her girlfriend, still smiling, though somewhat faltering.

"Here...you should really be more careful...or you'll have to buy a new one like I did. They're not cheap, you know. I mean I would help you buy a new one because I'm like rich now because of the tournament but still, you're usually not that clumsy, silly." Without another thought about it, Skye handed the wand back and returned to her place beside Jemma, sighing happily now that she was outdoors. Being cooped up in the house didn't do much for her this close to the moon, so at least being outside made her feel a little more at ease.

Jemma stared, awestruck, at Skye. It was almost like she didn't think any of that had been weird at all, like it was perfectly normal for Jemma to just decide to throw her wand into the field. She hadn't even questioned it, she'd just bounded after it to bring it back. Jemma felt like the laughter would explode out of her against her will, but she managed to contain it, just once more. If she could get Skye to go after it just once more, Skye would never be able to live it down.

"I know, you're right, I just-" Jemma didn't even finish. She hurled her wand as far as she could in a slightly different direction, watching it spin in the air a few times before disappearing in the grass. She was almost positive Skye would go after it.

And she did. It wasn't until Skye was leaning over in the tall grass again, picking up the wand that she stopped. Why was she even here? Right, Jemma had thrown her wand. Why had Jemma thrown her wand?  
Skye's head slowly became visible over the grass as she stood up and looked down at her girlfriend's wand. Slowly, at least a little of her focus seemed to return to her since she felt more at ease outside, and the wheels in her head began to turn until all the cogs fell into place. Her happy-go-lucky face fell, smile wiped off, replaced with pursed lips and a very strong eye roll.  
"Right...of course…" _I'm an idiot._  
Skye held up the wand then with a smile, coming out of the tall grass as she watched her girlfriend smile. She stopped just short though, "Are you going to tell me what a _good girl_ I am?" The sarcasm laced words would register just as Skye pulled her arm back and gave the wand a good chuck off into the grass, going significantly further than when Jemma had thrown it, thanks to her inhuman strength.  
"I think you should fetch it this time…"

Jemma made a noise of protest when she realized what Skye was doing, but it didn't nothing to change the fact that Skye had just slung the piece of wood back into the field and wouldn't be going to get it this time. The wicked grin Jemma had been wearing slowly washed off her face.

"It was just a joke." She grumbled, staring towards where she thought the wand _maybe_ was. It would take a lot longer for her to find it and she didn't feel like running over to look for it. There was a way to fix this, though, a way that could potentially end up pleasing both of them. If Jemma played her cards right, she knew she could get anything out of Skye in return for something that was equally as enjoyable for her. It was a win-win, or in this case, a win-win-win, since Jemma was positive she could get Skye to bring her wand back and do something else for her at the same time, at no cost to Jemma.

Skye would definitely be getting something out of it, and Jemma would be more than happy to have another repeat of their favorite activity as of late. Skye had plenty of energy and would love an outlet, and Jemma hadn't had as much time for it during the potion making process, so she was more than willing now.

"Maybe I _will_ tell you what a good girl you are." Jemma's voice was quiet, but not too quiet, and she knew that just by the change in the tone of her voice she could get Skye to catch on, especially since her brain was practically wired to listen for it now. "Good girls get _rewards._ "

Jemma's words rattled around her head, causing her upset frown to falter like her smile had only moments before. The gears in her head went into overdrive and everything now clicked into place even faster than before. Skye could feel the tingle of magic shoot up her spine and plaster a wicked grin onto her face before her eyes could even change color.

Suddenly, she was gone, not because she had dashed off into the woods, but because she had just vanished. The loud crack in the air from her absence was followed shortly by another and within the span of only a few seconds, Skye was standing back before Jemma much closer than last time, holding her girlfriend's wand between her two pointer fingers.

"The only thing…" Skye started, leaning over Jemma just a little more, causing the smaller girl to have to back into one of the posts on the porch, "That I had better be fetching any time soon…" the brunette was wrapping Jemma's hand around her wand so she could let go of it and use her hands to grab the girls hips, "is my clothes off the floor after you strip them off in about ten seconds." Jemma would be met with a very toothy grin as color swirled around in Skye's eyes for another second until they settled on a very familiar shade of blue.

The transition was fast, like the feeling had been sitting just below the surface, quick to appear as soon as Skye knew what Jemma was talking about. Jemma was already invested one hundred percent, but when she got a good look at Skye's eyes, which seemed to be an even deeper shade of mesmerizing blue than before, she practically lost it.

The hand previously wrapped around her wand released and grabbed for something else. The magical tool clattered on the wooden porch as Jemma's hand grabbed at Skye's clothes, balling her tank top up in her fist. Not another word was needed and eager lips crashed against Skye's as Jemma leaned into her, just as excited. This was normal for Skye, but it wasn't so often Jemma switched gears so fast like this, so she knew they were in for it this time.

She didn't need Skye to convince her of anything. Jemma's hands were already roaming over the expanse of skin that stripping away Skye's tank top offered, grasping and scratching lightly as her hands snaked around Skye's waist and up her back, teasingly playing with the clip there but not quite deciding to undo it. Jiaying wasn't home, Jemma wasn't worried about that, but she still felt like having some fun with her girlfriend first.

Skye on the other hand, wasn't worried about fun. She didn't object to fun. She enjoyed it very much, it was just she found herself now in more of an urgent mood than normal. The brunette was more than happy to let Jemma do what she wanted, and she did, but Skye was already about ten steps ahead of her.

Having let Jemma remove her tank top with ease, Skye didn't wait for her to remove anything else before she had Jemma up in her arms, hands on her thighs and barely straining with the girl's weight as she let her legs wrap around her waist. They were back through the open door, a very needy brunette kicking anything out of the way, before Jemma's back was pressed up against the couch with Skye pressing down on top of her.

She was not so hesitant to remove clothing, and so Skye's hands ran up Jemma's sides under her shirt, gathering it up and quickly jerking it up and over her head. She wasn't sure why she had such a sense of urgency, but she wasn't keen to stop it. It was clear this wasn't going to be like last time. There wasn't going to be any struggle for power, because Skye was taking it all in one fell swoop.

One of her hands was already palming hard at Jemma's breasts over the bra, too much in a hurry to take it off, although she seemed apt to rip it off at any moment. Her mouth was busy too, having latched itself onto her girlfriend's neck and already applied teeth and suction, creating a new series of marks where the others had faded. Skye's toned and partially exposed body was already undulating down into Jemma's, this haste she seemed to be in unable to be slowed. She had energy to burn and she was going to burn it _now_.

Jemma gasped in surprise and moaned with delight, clenching her jaw even though she knew Skye liked hearing her sounds at their full volume, unfiltered. Something felt different, but Jemma couldn't quite grasp what it was and she wasn't about to stop it. Different didn't always mean bad, as they had discovered quite a lot already this summer.

Skye's name passed from Jemma's lips thick with urgency as her breath hitched in her throat. Jemma's hands grabbed at Skye's waist, gripping with as much force as she could manage to help pull herself up into Skye's body. They were moving fast, and Jemma wasn't going to object. Her fingers trailed up over Skye's back and scratched lightly as Jemma tried to return some of her feelings.

Another sharp nip at Jemma's throat pushed her into action. Her head tilted to the side to give Skye more room while her hands were kept busy manipulating the bra from Skye's upper body so that she could palm and squeeze there to keep Skye excited. She knew she didn't need to do anything to urge Skye to continue, but it was still nice to be able to please her in any way possible. Jemma raised one of her thighs between Skye's legs to help with the tension she was obviously feeling and to give Skye something to move against since she was so clearly eager to.

The wolf girl was the one making the most noise, already breathless and moaning into Jemma's neck, muffled only by all the kisses she was planting there. Soon it was her shoulder receiving all the attention as Skye's mouth worked its way down. Her hands had grown tired and fueled more by the removal of her own, took her index finger and raked a suddenly sharpened nail down the middle of Jemma's bra, slicing through the fabric in one quick motion. She didn't wait for any sounds of protest or grumbling because she had already maneuvered Jemma's arms out of it and tossed the garment to the floor with her shirt.

Now free of the hindrance, Skye's mouth was on one of Jemma's freed breasts, kissing over the swell of it roughly before taking the hardened bud into her mouth and nipping sharply. Her hands were equally busy, one bracing herself up against the couch, lengthened nails digging into it and puncturing through the leather, while the other had grabbed the back of her girlfriend's thigh and was helping to move it against her more. Skye was rocking harder against the smaller woman's leg, her entire body almost vibrating with the energy needing to be released. She seemed to want everything at once and frustrated at not being able to get it all.

Her skin was hot. It was a warm day, but the girl on top was already sweating and her blue eyes getting hazy. Skye managed to stop herself from riding against Jemma long enough to take both of her hands and hook her fingers onto the girl's shorts and underwear both and rip them down her legs in the same fashion she had done many times this summer already.

Jemma didn't even stop to note the new trick Skye had used, though she did frown only slightly upon noticing it. It was very close to the full moon, the next day would be the last before it, but Jemma hadn't really thought about how it could affect them like this. She still didn't stop to think about it, she couldn't, she was too distracted by the sounds of Skye's breathing and the anticipation building up in her body as Skye swiftly undressed her. There was only a brief thought about Jiaying not appreciating the holes in the couch before it was lost, like all other rationality in Jemma's brain at the moment.

Dark locks were soon tangled in Jemma's fingers as her hands worked their way into Skye's hair, her nails scratching at the base of her skull as Jemma's back arched up to meet Skye's body. Without her underwear on, Jemma felt even more compelled to speed this up and worked to free Skye of hers, finally managing to wrangle them off of her despite how much Skye was still moving.

With literally nothing left between the very needy brunette and her girlfriend, Skye dove right back in. Her hands latched onto Jemma's hips and tugged sharply, pulling the smaller girl closer against her. She worked her quickly, almost like a ragdoll, and soon had their legs repositioned the way she wanted. They were overlapping and it was only a slightly awkward position until Skye pressed herself down. She had one of Jemma's legs in the air, holding onto it like an anchor and nibbling at her calf.

Skye had worked their centers together and was fervently moving herself down against the smaller girl. What felt like quick tingles of electricity were shooting up her spine, making the brunette bite her lip and continue to place sloppy kisses and bruises on Jemma's leg before she wanted more. Just as urgent as ever, the wolf girl let go of her girlfriend's leg and her hands were soon around her back and jerking her up till the two of them were flush against each other. She kept pulling Jemma closer, tighter into herself while her hips kept moving in an erratic rhythm. Skye could feel the coil in her abdomen start to tighten already. They were moving so fast and she wanted it, but she also didn't quite want it to be over. Her own noises were getting louder, and she had to bite her lip to quiet them. She didn't want to hear herself, she wanted to hear Jemma.

Every movement of Skye's hips made Jemma come a little more undone. She was already breathless and her hands helpless wandered across Skye's damp, hot skin, unsure of what to do. Her whole body was tingling and she could tell that Skye was just as close to a peak as she was. Every time Jemma managed to look into Skye's eyes, she became more and more helpless to the influence they had over her.

A few high pitched, pleased noises fluttered into the air as Jemma worked herself against her girlfriend. There was no telling what was going to come next, but if it felt anywhere near as good as this, Jemma knew she wanted it.

" _Don't stop_." Jemma uttered breathlessly, as if she'd ever need to tell her this.

She wasn't going to. She had no intention of stopping anytime soon and so, per Jemma's request, moved more quickly against her. Skye's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her impossibly closer. She had stopped monitoring how rough she was being, her hands leaving finger shaped bruises wherever they grabbed, and as Skye got closer she grew more breathless and desperate.

Hands moved and pushed Jemma back down, hard and sudden, but against the couch it wouldn't have hurt. The brunette leaned over her, gasping and mouth agape as one of her hands latched onto Jemma's hip and urged her to move more. Without warning, her other hand latched onto and closed around her girlfriend's throat. It was surprisingly gentle first, despite how rough Skye was being everywhere else, but as the two of them moved ever closer, her hand began to tighten. By the time Skye began to shudder and moan, the coil sprung free, her grip had tightened, some more bruising forming on Jemma's already marked up neck. The brunette was writhing against her, blue eyes squeezed shut, and noises ripping out of her throat and bouncing loudly around the room. Only as she came down from her ecstasy high did her hand loosen up just enough for Jemma to get a good breath before Skye made sure to finish her too.

When Jemma first felt her airway close off, her eyes had widened and her hand flew up to Skye's on her neck, trying to find a hold to pry her fingers away. It had startled and scared her at first, but once she realized that everything was alright it started to feel good, in a weird way. It was like holding her breath during an orgasm, the only difference was that there was an added pressure on her throat, but that wasn't incredibly different than whenever it was Skye's teeth there. She trusted Skye not to hurt her.

It was almost as if the buildup of tension in her chest from holding her breath added to the intensity of the tingling in her lower abdomen, and when Skye loosened her hold and Jemma inhaled sharply, she climaxed in another way too. She arched her back so her body was pressed up against Skye's even more as she coasted through the last of the tremors, panting and looking up into Skye's blue eyes with lust and satisfaction.

Skye's eyes didn't fade and they weren't apt to, at least not until she had to force herself to stop when Jemma said their safe word. Having not heard it yet, she was already ready for round two. Once was hardly ever enough anymore. She didn't exactly count it as a bad thing, especially since Jemma didn't seem to mind most times now.

The hand on Jemma's throat pulled away slowly, replacing itself in her hair to grab her head and pull her into a fierce and needy kiss. Skye bit at Jemma's bottom lip sharply, drawing out a little blood, which she promptly sucked on. She would have given an apologetic look for how rough she was being but she didn't, because she didn't care. The taste of it made her groan and Jemma would feel Skye's body start to shake again before she tore her lips away and raised herself up to change positions.

Jemma was beginning to feel everything going terribly awry when Skye didn't even stop to see what Jemma's reaction was when she drew blood. Skye was always so concerned, so caring, and she'd been acting like such a puppy not very long ago. Skye didn't look regretful at all. She looked like she was _enjoying_ it, and that scared Jemma very much. No matter how rough Skye could get, Skye always made sure Jemma was okay, but she hardly seemed to care at the moment.

Jemma was starting to consider stopping all of this with their safe word. That was all it would take, and Skye would have to stop, no questions asked. That was how this was supposed to work, it was the system they set up.

"Ligase." Jemma suddenly blurted out, between a few slightly ragged breaths. Usually she only stopped this when she was too tired or out of energy, and usually she lasted longer, but usually Skye didn't have that look in her eye, the one that made Jemma shudder. She expected Skye to stop, to crawl off of her, but Jemma was shocked to find that it didn't even seem to register in Skye's brain that Jemma had even said anything. It was like she didn't even hear her.

Skye still just had so much energy. She needed to expend it, get rid of it. Normally this helped a lot but Skye still felt like she had so much, like it all might burst out at any second. She wanted it gone. It was frustrating. Half lidded eyes raked over Jemma's body, the sight and smell of her making Skye even more impatient. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Her mind was foggy still from orgasm. So she leaned over and kissed Jemma again, tongue sliding over the little injury she had made.

As she tasted more blood, her grip on Jemma's hips tightened considerably and she groaned loudly into her girlfriend's mouth. She arched slightly, and when she did a loud crack reverberated through the room, followed by another soon after. The brunette's breathing grew ragged and heavy and if Jemma had a hand on her back she would feel the ridges of her spine start to pop up. Another crack caused Skye to bite down sharply on her lip again and break away, wide eyes looking down at her girlfriend in confusion just long enough for Jemma to register it before it was replaced with a hungry, toothy grin.

Her blue eyes shone brightly against the afternoon light but something was different. Flecks of gold had appeared and were growing, slowly swallowing up the blue in them before the brunette roughly flipped Jemma over, pressing her front down onto the couch. Skye's body followed quickly and she pressed herself down against her, sliding her hair out of the way and kissing and biting at the back of her neck before one hand slid around and pulled the smaller girl's ass against her pelvis. The same hand was around her front and between Jemma's legs in the next moment, rubbing at her still sensitive clit to quickly work her up again.

At this point, Jemma just knew that something was wrong. She'd gone stiff and tried to squirm away, but any weak attempt Jemma made meant nothing to Skye. Her girlfriend was so strong that she probably couldn't even feel Jemma struggling, especially if she hadn't heard the safe word.

The image of Skye's partially golden eyes and the sound of her bones cracking made Jemma begin to panic. It wasn't the full moon and Skye shouldn't be transitioning, but then again...it couldn't be happening. If Jemma wasn't so scared when she felt Skye's teeth on the back of her neck she would have had time to chastise herself for not thinking about this sooner. It was close enough to the full moon for Skye's body to want to change, it just couldn't quite get there. Getting Skye excited and encouraging her to lose control was a mistake, a very big one that had to be fixed immediately. Skye's body was pressed down against hers with too much force, and Jemma could feel everything starting to ache and hurt in a way that wasn't good, especially wherever Skye's hands and teeth were.

Skye's only other free hand had snaked its way around the smaller girl's chest, rubbing roughly at her breasts before wrapping around her chest and pulling Jemma up into her body sharply.

"Skye, stop, pl-" Jemma didn't get to finish. A loud crack interrupted her, and this time it didn't come from Skye. Jemma didn't restrain the scream that ripped out of her throat when it felt like her entire body collapsed inwards, though it was cut off by an awful choking sound. Her entire chest began to burn immediately, and Jemma's instincts were telling her to breathe, but she couldn't. Every time she tried to suck air into her lungs, she was greeted by blinding pain.

When she wasn't gasping for breath, she was coughing, and Jemma was horrified and disgusted to feel a thick, warm liquid filling her mouth and escaping the corners. The next time she coughed, red splattered across the couch and the edges of Jemma's vision were starting to go dark.

The sharp sudden noise hit Skye's sensitive ears like a freight train and it made her wince and shut her eyes. It echoed around in her head, crashing about and giving her a quick and splitting headache which only grew worse when she smelled something that shouldn't be so familiar. Her eyes snapped open, brown and wide as she stared in horror at what she had done. Another series of cracks echoed as Skye's spine snapped back into place, followed by a hiss as she grit her teeth. When had this happened? When had any of this happened?

Finally able to move, she sprang off of Jemma and off of the couch, quickly reaching, soon after, to roll the girl onto her side as gently as she could. She was starting to hyperventilate. " _Jemma_?!" She kept saying it over and over again like it would help, only because she didn't know what to do.

"What did I do?! Jemma, what did I do?! What _do I do?!_ " Her hands were shaking. She couldn't remember. It was seconds ago and she couldn't even remember. Her girlfriend was coughing up blood. She thought, for a second, in her frazzled state, to get a wand, but she didn't even know any spells that could fix this. She didn't want to leave her either, which also wouldn't help. Her mother wasn't even home. She was panicking. She was losing it. She couldn't fix it.

Some of the pain was eased when Skye finally got off of her, but it quickly worsened again when Skye moved her. This was definitely not the right thing to do, but there was no way for her to tell her so other than to cry out. It wasn't just Skye that didn't know what to do. Jemma could think of several spells that would help, but she didn't have her wand and speaking was impossible at this point.

The closest she could come to words was a small groan when Jemma managed to look Skye in the eye. She'd been worried for a moment that Skye was just moving, changing positions again, but she was relieved to finally see the soft, dark brown color again. She looked so worried, and with good reason. It didn't take a doctor to know that this was bad. More of the crimson color dribbled over her jaw as her mouth hung open loosely. She tried to form words, tried to tell Skye to go get help, but nothing came out.

The tears brimming in her eyes overflowed and mixed with the blood on her face as she reached out, grabbing Skye's hand for comfort as more blood seeped into her mouth and her limbs started to feel weak. Skye wouldn't be able to help her, and Jemma couldn't fix herself. There was nothing she could do. Every tiny attempt at an inhale only brought her closer to death, so to bide her time, she tried to relax and stop her breathing herself.

It was just like swimming, Jemma told herself. Trying to breathe only made things worse, so maybe if she held her breath she could buy enough time for Skye to figure out what to do. They already knew Jemma was good at this, she just wished there was a way to tell Skye what she was doing so that Skye when she saw her failure to breathe she didn't already think it was too late.

If she hadn't been panicking when she initially saw what she had done to Jemma, Skye definitely was now. Jemma's chest stopped moving and when it did the brunette thought she could feel her own heart stop.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She was squeezing the one hand Jemma had given her and the other was in her own hair, wilding pulling at it as if trying to stimulate her mind into trying to find a solution. She took note of the black and dark purple bruising along Jemma's ribcage and it made her blood run cold. She had done that. It had been an accident. A terrible, horrible accident, but she had done it. Jemma was the one who knew all the spells. She was the one that could stop it and she obviously couldn't do it now.

She fucked up. She fucked up on a massive scale and literally nothing she told her brain would process and make it to her nervous system to act it out.

"I can't! I _can't_ fix it, I-I-" Skye was starting to cry, and with good reason. She was trembling and she couldn't stop. She couldn't do anything. She was useless.

"What can't you fix?!"

The shout from the kitchen clicked in her head and Skye shot up, head appearing above the couch, " _MOMMA_!"

The tone was enough to get Jiaying moving, regardless of the look of sheer terror on her daughter's face. The bags of supplies were tossed to the counter and her wand was out in an instant. As the older woman rounded the corner coming around the couch her eyes widened and she acted quickly and without question. She flicked her wand quickly, twice in succession, the first causing Skye to get knocked back a decent enough distance away and the second sent a blanket from the armchair flying in her direction to cover her up.

"What did you two _irresponsible_ _idiots_ do?!"

Jiaying was on the couch, examining Jemma's state and the bruising, not worrying about why the two of them had been naked on her couch in her living room. She'd seen them both bare before so really this was nothing new.

" _I don't know!_ "

"Get another blanket!" Her mother shouted sharply, but Skye was hesitant to do so. Jiaying had her wand out and pointed at Jemma's bruising, her other hand under the girl's head to support her.

" _Exsarcio Sano_ ," The spell hit like a pulse and Jemma would feel the warmth of it wash through her skin and down into her bones, which promptly snapped back into place. Jiaying twisted the wand and pulled upward and as she did the bruising shrank up with it until it was gone.

"I said GET A BLANKET!" Jiaying shouted again and this time Skye did scramble up and scamper into her mother's bedroom, grabbing another blanket off the rocking chair inside and came back quickly, her own blanket wrapped around her. She handed it to her mother with shaking hands and Jiaying gently laid it over Jemma, who wouldn't be able to move for a minute or two while the spell finished its work.

Her mother, on the other hand, was quickly to work and was up again and facing her daughter.

There was a loud smack as Jiaying's hand collided with Skye's face before her other came up and pointed at her daughter, who was now holding her cheek and a sobbing shaking mess in front of her, " _That_ is for being _reckless_. I _told_ you two _specifically_ to be careful and about what could happen. You're _too_ strong, Daisy Skye Johnson. You _cannot_ engage in those kinds of activities without being careful and you certainly _shouldn't_ this close to the full moon. You are _unpredictable_ and _uncontrollable_!" The shouting died down after that and Skye was only crying harder and her mother sighed.

"That being said…" She reached out and pulled the girl into her arms and Skye immediately started wailing into her mother's shoulder while Jiaying gently rubbed a hand through her hair and patted her back. "Jemma's going to be alright. You're both alright…"

Jemma began to become aware of her surroundings again and the first thing she saw was Jiaying holding onto Skye, who was still shaking and sobbing. She'd faded out a little while ago and Jemma knew that she was very lucky Jiaying had gotten home right when she did.

Her chest ached, though it was much better than it had been moments before, now the pain was dull and receding. The rest of her body was still sore too, some places more than others, and she knew she was a mess. There was still blood left on her cheeks and in her mouth, but she wasn't exactly sure what to do about it.

"Skye," Jemma croaked once she finally got a better sense of her bearings. Jiaying pried herself off of her daughter and looked at her with relief, but also an annoyed stare that could rival that of her own mother. Jemma practically ignored it, her eyes flew to Skye straight away. In any normal situation Jemma would be red with a blush at realizing they were both only covered in blankets, but instead she cleared her throat and held the blanket against her chest carefully.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Jiaying sighed and left the room, leaving them to have a semi-private conversation. Jemma pushed herself up to rest her weight on her elbow, wincing as she did so, so that she wasn't completely lying down. Skye still hadn't moved or said a word, and it was making Jemma anxious.

"It's okay." She assured her, though it didn't sound very convincing coming from a mouth still covered in blood. She wiped away at it unceremoniously with the back of her hand, but it didn't do much to clear off her face and there were still stains all over the couch that Jemma fully intended to get rid of later. Not being able to take a good look at herself, Jemma didn't know just how bruised and battered she was, but she assumed it looked pretty bad by the look on Skye's face.

"It's _not_ though," The brunette shook her head and still didn't move, only pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders as her gaze slowly lingered down to the floor. Skye could barely look at her. She'd made such a fucking mess of everything. Jiaying's slap was still a firm reminder stinging against her cheek and looking at the aftermath of what she had done to Jemma only made it worse. She was still shaking, and her eyes darted over to her mother, who was not so subtly clattering pots about so that she didn't try and eavesdrop.

"I almost _killed_ you…" She started, throat going dry when she looked back to her girlfriend. She really was a mess. Bruises everywhere and blood on her face. " _Again_ ," She emphasized a second time, whispering it harshly over the sound of her mother in the kitchen, who was now rustling through the cabinets and still making an excessive amount of noise.

Jemma glanced over her shoulder at Jiaying before letting her eyes focus back on her girlfriend. She looked so guilty and it made Jemma feel guilty too. All those books from the library hadn't been for nothing, she'd read them all from cover to cover and should have known this would happen, she should have prevented it.

"It wasn't your fault, it was just an accident." Jemma knew this wouldn't convince Skye of anything, no matter what she said Skye would still be kicking herself about this for a very long time. "This is still new, there are a lot of things that we have to get used to dealing with and we have to learn how to avoid them." She pointed out quietly. It took a little more effort, but Jemma managed to push herself into a sitting position. She felt the urge to cradle her neck with her hand for support, but she knew that would only make Skye feel even worse and refrained for now.

"It can be an accident but that doesn't dispel the fact that it's still my fault," Skye's voice raised louder than before and she visibly tensed. Her eyes darted to the kitchen, which apparently her mother had left now that the tea was on the stove. Skye could see her outside, but she turned her attention back to Jemma.  
"Twice in practically a month is a little much, Jemma. Obviously I can't handle..." She gestured to herself with one hand, arm waving everywhere for exaggerated emphasis, "any of this that's going on. It's not safe for you.". She whispered the last part again, stealing another glance towards the door and moved to back up, bumping into a side table and sending a picture frame falling to the ground. The loud noise startled her and she seemed to freeze like a deer in headlights again.

Skye's words were a blow to the chest, and they almost felt harsher than the physical one she'd been given just a few minutes ago. The way Skye said it, Jemma didn't even want to imagine what Skye was thinking. Sure, her sentence was obviously about Jemma getting hurt, but the suggestion under it was what made her so concerned. She wouldn't let Skye push her away.

"We made a mistake, Skye, and we learned from it." Jemma insisted, pushing herself off the couch. The blanket ended up wrapped around her tightly, Jemma knew that the more Skye saw of her body the guiltier she would feel about it. She was sore and most of her body ached, but she tried not to let Skye know it and proceeded to pick up the picture frame, glancing at the moving photograph of them in their first year at Hogwarts and replacing it back on the side table where it belonged.

Skye would have been lying to herself if she didn't admit that the thought had crossed her mind. Jemma really wouldn't be in any of this mess if it wasn't for her, but the thought of not having her at all hurt more than the fact that she was probably going to accidently keep hurting her. She pushed all those thoughts away and turned slightly, looking first at the moving picture of them. It was when they had gone home for Christmas. They had just been friends then and it did made Skye smile a little to see just how far they had come from being eleven and newly sorted. It didn't last long though and she pulled the blanket tighter around herself and shied away from Jemma.

"And what happens when I keep making _mistakes_? If they all end up like that then…" her jaw clenched. The words wouldn't work their way past her throat and so she gave up trying to say them, sighing instead. Jemma seemed insistent that she was alright, but Skye could hear the strain in her voice, the taxation her mishap had taken on her body. She had other heightened abilities than just strength. She wouldn't be surprised if she could literally smell when someone was lying.

"They won't." Jemma interjected before Skye could say what they had both probably been thinking not long ago. Jemma had thought she was going to die, that Skye was going to kill her. Skye's fears seemed to be the same, and she didn't want either of them to continue thinking about it, even though it was a real possibility.

"I trust you. We can find a way for you to control yourself and we can be careful, this won't happen again." Jemma insisted, taking another step closer to her girlfriend. All she really wanted now was to hold Skye and rest against her, but her girlfriend kept shying away. Jemma clutched the material of the blanket tightly in her fist and looked at Skye desperately.

The urge to hold her, to clutch Jemma to her chest and just kiss her over and over again was strong. She wanted to comfort her, but then again if she clutched her to her chest she might break her ribs again, or something worse. Skye wanted to touch her, wanted to hold Jemma and tell her that she was sorry. She wanted to believe what her girlfriend said. That everything would be alright and they could work through it, but the possibility of this happening had been there all summer, it had just happened now. It could have happened at any point up till this, which scared Skye even more.

"You're right…" Skye admitted quietly, though she thought her heart might seize when she saw the relief on Jemma's face. She wasn't quite agreeing in the way that she wanted her too.

"It won't happen again," her jaw clenched and her eyes darted away from her girlfriend and back onto the floor. Her tone hadn't been harsh, but it had been firm. She wanted so much to hold her, but she didn't trust herself. Not anymore. Jemma had trusted her and look where that had gotten them.

The blanket that was wrapped around Skye's body hit the floor with nothing to hold it up anymore. Skye had disappeared and a loud crack resounded in her bedroom as she stumbled forwards towards her dresser. She was frantically pulling on clothes, her chest starting to heave. She was crying again. In her head, she figured she had only a couple of seconds before Jemma started to panic, and only a couple of minutes before she came to check the room first.

She decided to forego socks and just tugged on her sneakers and grabbed a hoodie from the pile in the corner of her bed. It happened to be Jemma's. She put it on anyway and began frantically searching for her wand, which was on the dresser. She wasn't quite ready, but she could hear movement up the stairs.

She flicked her wand towards the door, " _Colloportus._ " It locked swiftly and if Jemma hadn't grabbed her wand from the porch first then she wouldn't be able to get in.

The second Jemma had her clothes back on, minus the bra of course, since it was now unwearable, she dashed up the stairs, hoping and assuming that was where her girlfriend had gone. She skipped knocking, her hand immediately going for the doorknob. It didn't budge, it only moved enough to rattle as Jemma tried again. Skye didn't answer when Jemma gently rapped her knuckles against the wood and her heart rate was starting to spike with worry.

"Skye, please come out." Jemma pleaded, knocking and trying the doorknob again. "Open the door." Her voice cracked and she could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She wanted to know what Skye meant, but she also didn't. The tone of her voice suggested something Jemma didn't even want to think about. Skye was her life, and the possibility that Skye was breaking things off was more terrifying than anything they'd faced together.

"Please, just open the door." She cried, not even positive that Skye was still inside.

Skye opened her mouth to answer Jemma, but she quickly shut it, forcing herself quiet. The sound of the other girls voice coming through the door made her want to stop. It made her want to rethink, but then when she did, she hit the same conclusion. Jemma just wasn't safe with her. From now on, Skye would always be dangerous, and she couldn't ask the other girl to deal with that every day, every hour, every minute and every second of their lives. It wasn't fair.

The girl shoved some small things into a bag before stopping, standing in the center of her room and listening to Jemma. She needed to be strong, and she needed to leave. Wand at the ready, Skye sighed before flicking it towards the door, " _alohomora._ " Jemma would hear the lock click open. Skye knew she would come in, and she waited for the knob to move before she apparated again, down into the kitchen and grabbed some apples and a quick handful of snacks. The loud crack would have alerted her girlfriend, but again, the wolf girl was already bursting through the screen door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiaying was in front of her, a pointed stare at her daughter and arms crossed.

"Not now mom, I _can't_ -"

"Fine, go off into the woods. Sulk, do your thing, but you be back for that potion or I'll skin you myself," her mother stepped aside and Skye sighed heavily both in relief and regret. Part of her had hoped her mother would stop her but now that was clearly not going to be the case. She willed her legs to move, now hyper aware of how still full of energy she was now that she was outside, and broke out into a sprint for the tall grass and trees beyond.

* * *

It didn't take more than a second for Jemma to figure out that Skye wasn't in her room and that she'd apparated downstairs, the loud crack gave it away. Nothing could stop her mad dash back down the stairs, not even her bruises and aching body.

Jiaying was still standing in the kitchen, and she glanced at Jemma with question on her face, but she knew that no amount of talking would keep Jemma from racing out the back door after Skye. There was no question that she'd gone out into the woods to be alone, actually finding her was a challenge. Skye was faster, her senses were sharper, and Jemma was even slower than usual. She still had to try, though, she had to find Skye and convince her not to do what Jemma feared most.

Jemma's heart ached for her girlfriend and the possibility of losing her. She knew Skye was doing this for her, but Jemma didn't see it that way. Being around Skye was potentially dangerous, yes, but Jemma knew they could learn how to prevent things like this from happening. Trading Skye for a safer life just wasn't an option. In her mind, it wouldn't be worth it to have a risk-free life if Skye wasn't a part of it.

"Skye!" She called out into the trees once she reached the edge of the woods. It was likely that Skye would be able to hear it, but maybe not if she had gotten far enough away. Jemma's voice echoed slightly as the sound waves bounced off of tree trunks, and a stray bird took flight.

When she received no answer, disappointment washed over her in waves and she began her trek through the forest, determined not to come back until she found Skye.

It had been a hot and humid night. It wasn't long until Skye had to abandon the sweater, which she tied around her waist. She hadn't slept a wink and no matter how far she had run, she still felt like she was going to burst. Her hot skin kept her extra warm too, but she steered clear of the lake in case Jemma stumbled out upon it.

She had been able to smell her all night and Skye only hoped her girlfriend hadn't stayed out all night. Skye knew she was made for this, that's why she had run, to escape. She couldn't stay in that house and she couldn't be around Jemma. The other girl wasn't though. It was still dangerous out here for her and it made the brunette worry. She worried all night. She fought with herself all night as well, debating whether or not to go and run back to Jemma or to keep running away.

She couldn't hurt her again and she couldn't shake the feeling that she inevitably would, no matter how much she didn't want too; however, the thought of pushing Jemma out of her life, even for her own safety, made her want to throw up. After everything, for this to be the final straw just seemed wrong. They'd been through so much and eventually after toiling it over all night, the wolf girl got a good fix on her girlfriend's scent.

The sun was just beginning to come up, and although she had been running all night, Skye still wasn't tired. The full moon would rise in a little over twelve hours and so she had even more of an excess than normal. She didn't run though. Skye slowly followed Jemma's scent, solemnly, meandering through the woods like a lost and sad puppy. She felt stupid for running away. Inwardly she knew that Jemma had been right. They always got through it, no matter what it was, and Jemma had faith that this would be no different. Skye needed to have faith too.

Jemma had made it deeper into the forest than Skye had originally thought, even though she herself had gone further than she ever had previously on her morning runs. She felt even more guilty as the girl's scent got stronger that she had, in fact, spent the entire night out. It was her fault. Jemma had just barely been patched up and she had acted like an idiot and caused the girl to go chasing her into the wilderness.

Skye was right, Jemma had been out all night searching. Unlike her canine girlfriend, Jemma tired easily. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted. Wandering around in the woods when she was still bruised and battered had taken its toll on both her mind and her body.

Jemma sniffled and wiped away stray tears that had been lingering on her cheeks. She hadn't been able to stop crying since she'd started searching for Skye, and every hour that had passed since made her even more desperate. She'd long ago stopped caring that she'd gotten lost and that she'd been stumbling around in the dark all night, having left her wand on the porch where she'd dropped it before. She was probably adding to her bruises, tripping over rocks and roots every now and then.

It was almost morning by the time Jemma finally had enough sense to stop and sit down; she was starting to get dizzy and it was no easier to navigate when the ground was tilting to one side. Her eyelids drooped and Jemma struggled to hold them open as she sat down right where she was, not bothering to find any kind of shelter. She was worn out and didn't know what else to do. She could take a small break and then try to find her way back to the house, if that was even a possible task. Skye had probably already gone home by now, but she was still out here looking for her like a fool.

Only a few minutes, Jemma had thought, though she already knew she was lying to herself. Her eyes fell shut the second she let herself lie down on her side and she was asleep in an instant, sprawled out across the forest floor.

* * *

It didn't take Skye long at all to find the smaller girl in the midst of the large forest. It was just an easier game of hide and seek and she already had so much practice in locating her girlfriend. Skye's worry for Jemma did not lessen when she found her laid out in the grass. Her heart rate spiked, and for a moment all the wolf girl could see was her girlfriend back on the couch, not breathing and as close to death as anyone could get before actually being dead.

She made herself calm down, using her ears and recognizing that she could hear Jemma's slow steady breathing. She was asleep. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep here in the middle of nowhere where anything could get to her. Skye just kept feeling more and more guilty and she quickly closed the distance between them as quietly as she could, not yet wanting to wake her girlfriend up and have any sort of discussion about what had happened. Perhaps she still needed more time to think about it, to work things out in her own head, but Jemma definitely couldn't handle any sort of moral debate right now. Not as tired as she was.  
The smaller girl didn't even stir as Skye picked her up, and for that, she was very grateful. She smelled like a mess, having wandered around the woods all night. They both did. The bruises all over her, that Skye could now see as it got a little lighter with the morning didn't make her feel any better. She had done this. Skye had given her all of them and it made her hold Jemma even more gently. She couldn't apparate them back, not with Jemma asleep. She didn't want to risk her getting splinched too, especially since her own mind was so distracted at the moment.  
She held her close, gently. She made sure it was very gently. Skye was holding her almost like she was made of porcelain, which compared to Skye's strength, she might as well have been. The wolf girl made the long trek back to the house fairly easily. Her girlfriend wasn't very heavy, at least not to her, so having the extra weight wasn't taxing on her energy at all. By the time she was coming out of the tall grass, the sun was higher, although still not quite over the trees, and her mother was sitting on the front porch sipping away at some tea.  
Jiaying didn't say anything as her daughter brought Jemma in through the door, but she was relieved that they both seemed to be alright. Skye wasn't panicking which meant that the both of them were probably fine. Jemma was obviously exhausted and Skye looked it, although she didn't feel it at all. It would be a taxing day and an even more taxing night on all of them, but Jiaying worried less now that they were home. She could do her check ups later in the day once the girls had settled whatever had exploded between them the night before.  
Skye was careful to open her door and get Jemma into her room without knocking her into anything, which was a relief not to damage her even more on accident than she already had. She gently laid her exhausted girlfriend down in the bed and then crawled in with her, pulling the blanket up over Jemma. She did her best to lay still and keep her body from moving, which was exceptionally difficult, but she forced herself to obey. With her arms gently wrapped around Jemma, Skye closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She willed herself to sleep, but it wouldn't come, so she focussed on just keeping still and holding her fragile girlfriend while she slept.

* * *

It was several hours until Jemma even started to wake up, early afternoon was upon them already. When Jemma did finally stir, she sleepily opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself on the soft mattress in Skye's bedroom instead of the hard ground of the forest. Skye must have found her and brought her back.  
There was a light weight on Jemma's torso, and she was relieved to find that it was Skye's arms. After everything that had happened and everything Skye had said, Jemma wondered if Skye would ever touch her again at all. Maybe she'd had a change of heart, and for that Jemma was very grateful. Life without Skye would be dull and bleak, she couldn't even imagine it.  
They could get through this, whatever this was, Jemma was sure. They'd gotten through so much already. There'd been worse fights than this, even if this wasn't actually a fight, maybe just a disagreement about Jemma's safety. Everything would be alright. Jemma would make sure of it. Tonight was the full moon, and Jemma was going to make sure they were together and that she was there for her.

"Skye," Jemma hummed, placing a hand over Skye's arm across her waist. She was sure Skye was awake, she hadn't been able to sleep well in days and it was so close to the full moon, it was a wonder she'd even been able to lie here with her at all.

She had managed to put herself into some sort of half awake, half asleep trance which she was quickly shaken from when Jemma said her name. Suddenly she was once again hyper aware of how much energy she had, how much she wanted to run and do things and release the pent up angry beehive driving her need to move. She removed her secure arm from Jemma's waist, probably sooner than her girlfriend wanted her to and her eyes were wide awake. She was sitting up the next second, and at the movement, her body gave an urge for more, but Skye stopped herself. It was getting on into the afternoon and it would only be a few more hours now till nightfall and the moon. It made her anxious, but what made her more so was her and Jemma's current situation.

Her mouth was dry from not having spoken all night and half the day but when she finally did get words to come out, it was just another apology. She knew Jemma had said that it was alright, but Skye still didn't feel like it was. Jemma had almost died and it had been her fault. Tonight might be even worse. What if the potion didn't work? What if things went wrong? There were so many 'what if's' in her head that Skye didn't know if she could focus on anything else. Her mind was running just like her body wanted to be.

"Jemma…y-you shouldn't have been out all night like that. Something…Something could have happened to you." _Other than what I already did to you…_

"You see, Skye, that's the thing." Jemma pushed into a half sitting position, resting her weight on her elbows. The movement made her wince, she was still sore almost everywhere. Jiaying had only healed what had been necessary during the emergency, and Jemma could still feel that there were bruises that had formed all across her hips, her sides, her throat, and practically everywhere else Skye had put her hands on her the night before. She did her best not to let Skye know this, though, it would only make her feel more guilty. None of this had been her fault, they were both victims of circumstance.

"The worst thing that could possibly happen to me is losing you." Jemma told Skye with conviction, forcing eye contact and grabbing onto her hand. She was trying to prove that Skye wouldn't break her if they touched, that her bones had only broken before because she lost control too close to the moon.

"So don't scare me like that, okay? When you ran off I didn't know if you were going to come back." Jemma swallowed nervously and squeezed Skye's hand tighter. This was what she was truly waiting for. She wanted to know if Skye was going to come back every time she went into the woods, she had to know that Skye wasn't going break things off between them under the pretense that it was for her own good.

Skye lowered her eyes but she did squeeze Jemma's hand back lightly. A heavy sigh followed Jemma's words instead of an explanation, followed by a couple more seconds of silence before Skye opened her mouth again, "I almost didn't…b-but I could still smell you and could tell you hadn't moved in a while so…" So she had come back to bring Jemma back, and then forced herself to stay with her till she woke up. Skye didn't feel much better now, but the need to run _away_ wasn't so strong as just her need to _run_.

"But…I think I agree. I mean I know I agree…I don't want to lose you either," She swallowed and finally raised her eyes back up to look at her girlfriend, "I mean I almost…you know. I don't think I can handle that…like if mom hadn't come home…"

"The important thing is that she did." Jemma pointed out, sitting up completely. She discreetly leaned against the head of the bed so she wouldn't have to put so much effort into it herself, but she was sure Skye noticed. "And now we know, we have to be careful when the full moon is close." Saying it suddenly reminded Jemma, and she truly thought about what tonight was going to be like. She distinctly remembered how much pain Skye had had to go through the night she won the Triwizard Tournament, and she knew from her books that it was likely to be just as painful tonight, minus the actual bite and the splinching, of course.

Jemma could see Skye wiggling around slightly, even if Skye didn't know it herself. Jemma was impressed that she'd managed to lie with her for this long, and she'd feel guilty keeping her even longer.

"You need to go run, don't you?" It was almost a laugh, Jemma could see how much she needed it. She almost looked like a dog who really wanted to go for a walk. If Skye had a leash Jemma was sure she would have been bringing it to her.

Skye nodded instantly at the question and stood up from the bed, shifting her weight back and forth between her two feet.

"Yes…I'm sorry. Can we…can we talk about everything later? I've been lying here all day with you and I think my veins might explode if I don't _move_ ," Skye looked sympathetically at her girlfriend, who seemed to know how badly she needed to just do _something_. She knew she had made herself lay still for far too long and now that she knew Jemma was alright, or at least as alright as she could be given the circumstances, she didn't think she could hold still any longer.

"Of course," Jemma told her, shifting uncomfortably against the headboard. Once Skye was gone she would probably sleep until nightfall or until Skye got back. She's been up all of the previous night, and she wanted to be awake all of tonight, too, in case Skye needed her. It was going to be her first change since the tournament and Jemma wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Go on, get out of here and stretch out. I'll be fine." Jemma told her, swatting at her shoulder playfully and carefully laying back down on her side, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She was already sleepy again was perfectly willing to let Skye go galavanting in the woods while she got a few more hours of rest in.


	4. New Leash on Life

It was getting on towards dark. The sun was just starting to set over the trees of the forest and the sky shown with shades of red and pink as the last rays of sunlight mingled with the clouds in the distance. Jiaying was outside on the porch, standing against the railing by the steps, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Skye had gone out running several hours ago and still wasn't back yet. She was starting to worry, and Jiaying did not worry easily.

She knew that Jemma was still asleep upstairs and she was resolved to let the girl rest as long as she could before her daughter got back…but the time was quickly approaching and Jiaying knew if Skye didn't return by the time the moon was up then she would be needing to put up a strong defense spell around the house.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her throat, " _Sonorus_." Jiaying knew the loud noise would probably wake Jemma up in Skye's room upstairs, but she needed to send out a reminder to her daughter to hurry home before she needed to take extreme measures.

"SKYE, GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Jiaying waited another couple of minutes before taking the spell off and moving into the house, putting on a pot of tea. There was always tea on. It soothed her nerves and she had made a special kind that would hopefully help Jemma with her soreness and help them both stay up.

Jiaying's call definitely did wake Jemma up, and her eyes flashed open with panic. She hadn't been aware of how long she'd been sleeping, but when she glanced at the alarm clock she insisted Skye keep in the room she began to panic. The moon would rise any minute now, and Jemma was still in bed.

She bounced to her feet, at least as quickly as an injured person could manage, and rushed to the bathroom to change out of her partial, dirty clothing from the previous night. She only stopped for a moment to stare at the purple splashes all over her body before she threw on a pair of jeans and one of her own sweatshirts. Just in case, she wanted to smell like herself tonight. It may comfort Skye, and Jemma would be willing to do anything to make the transition easier for her.

Jemma still vividly remembered the sounds of Skye's bones breaking and reshaping, but she was going to have to get used to it. It would be happening often for the rest of her life, and Jemma was prepared to be there for it.  
Stumbling down the stairs, Jemma barely had time to pull on a pair of sneakers and shuffle out onto the porch, despite the way her body was aching and begging her to just go back to sleep. Jemma wouldn't sleep all night, not until Skye was back to normal. Skye needed her.

"Sorry to wake you in such a fashion, dear, but your lady love still has not returned from the woods. I'm going to _skin_ her alive. Tonight is not the night for anymore of her carelessness…" Jiaying sighed, coming out onto the porch with Jemma, two mugs of tea in hand, one of which she handed to the younger girl.

"If she doesn't show before the sun sets over the trees I'm going to need you to help me put up a good spell around the house," The woman advised, taking a sip of the warm and semi-bitter liquid before she sat down in the rocking chair.

"How are you feeling? The tea should help more with the bruising and swelling. I made it special. It will help your nerves too, so drink up," Jiaying nodded towards her, raising her cup just so before she took another sip and kept her eyes fixated on the woods beyond. She knew her daughter had a knack for being late, but this was really something she ought not to be late for.

"I'll live." Jemma told her girlfriend's mother, easing herself down into the rocking chair beside Jiaying and sipping her tea. She was trying not to be worried. Skye would come back in time, Jemma told herself, though she knew punctuality was not Skye's strong suit.

"Thank you for showing up in the nick of time. Really, you saved my life." Jemma said gratefully when the two were surrounded by silence. It had occurred to her that she hadn't yet thanked Jiaying for fixing her, too much had been going on. "We sure learned our lesson, that isn't going to happen again."

"I am well aware," Jiaying nodded, lips pursed now in a thin line as she thought back on the day before. "And I should expect not. You'll be going back to school. I'm not going to be there and I doubt the professors will be as understanding as I am. I've already received a couple letters from Hogwarts about policy changes and precautions Skye will need to take. It has been several years since they've had a werewolf at school, among the students, /as/ a student. They'll be watching her closely. Coulson himself assured me on such matters..." Jiaying turned to look at Jemma then, laying her free hand on her arm, a serious expression on her features.  
"You are very smart Jemma, and you are more than welcome for yesterday. I see you as another daughter, I hope you know, /but/ you need to keep my girl in line. She's only barely discovering what she can do and cooped up in a castle sometimes will not be good for her. I need you to take care of her, and watch her and keep her from hurting herself, or you, or anyone else. You're going to have to be the strong one, because as you've seen, when the beast is out," she gave Jemma's arm a gentle squeeze before taking it away and looking back to the woods, "she can't be."  
Jiaying fell silent again, staring at the treeline as it got darker before she stood and went into the house, coming out with with a steaming bottle of brown, rancid smelling liquid that she set onto the railing before drawing out her wand. "Well...come now Jemma. I'm not sure we have much time now to wait. Protego Totalum should do it don't you think de- there she is!" Skye's mother suddenly pointed towards the tree line as the last of the red rays of the sun passed over the trees. She was running and soon had entered the field of tall grass.  
Jiaying was startled when Archi came flying down from the top of the house, making a terrible racket, soon followed by Jemma's bird. The small pygmy owl seemed to be distressed, but Jiaying waved him away with her hand.  
"She's cutting it fairly close...how does she ever make it to her classes I wonder," Jiaying sighed, one hand on the warm bottle and the other on her wand. Skye was making good time across the field and Jiaying was carefully watched the sky, thankful for the few thin clouds about in the afternoon. Archi continued his loud, infernal squawking just as Skye crossed a good two thirds of the field.  
She felt like her lungs were on fire. She knew she was late, but she had lost track of time until her mother had yelled for her. She had been running the direction home straight away except she had been stopped every few minutes by-Skye let out a shriek as a simultaneous loud crack shot up her spine and she went tumbling into the grass, face first. The ridges on her spine rose, cracking some more as she shouted, fisting the dirt and grass in her hands. She wanted to stretch out more, but it was like her body wasn't quite there. It wasn't quite time. It still bloody hurt though and as her spine shrank back and popped into place she yelled again, sweating and gasping for air in the dirt, trying to claw herself back up so she could make it the rest of the way to the house, but the tremors were coming quicker now as her body anticipated what was to come...and it scared her.

"Skye!" Jemma snatched the potion out of Jiaying's hands and dashed down the steps, ignoring any and all pain from her bruising. All she could think about was how miserable Skye's transformation had been the first time, and her heart was hammering in her chest as she watched Skye fall down into the grass.

"Hurry, drink this, it'll be okay." Jemma dropped down to her knees when she reached her girlfriend, pulling the stopper off of the potion and holding it up to Skye's lips, cradling her head with her free arm. Jemma didn't have any time to be afraid, she was taking the risk being here right next to her. If the potion didn't work, Jiaying would be here to subdue Skye. Either way, everything would be alright once Skye got through the worst part.

Skye would have spit it out the second the foul tasting liquid hit her tongue, but Jemma was pouring it in in such a way that it was let it go down and swallow or let it go down and choke to death, so Skye swallowed it down as fast as she could. When she finished she flung her arm out and it pushed Jemma's hand with the bottle away and it went and shattered on the ground just as Jiaying was coming up to them.

"The moon is coming out," She warned and placed a hand on Jemma's shoulder to catch her attention, using her other to point up towards the sky as the clouds started to dissipate and the sun finally set below the horizon. "You need to move back. She's going to change," She moved to pull Jemma back, but one of Skye's hands latched onto her arm and pulled her back closer, eyes wide and staring up at the moon as it slid back out of the cloud cover.

"J-Jemma _don't_ —" Skye's eyes darted from the moon to her girlfriend's just before her body went rigid in Jemma's arms. Jemma would feel Skye's spin suddenly snap as more vertebrae grew in from the existing ones, the simultaneous scream echoing out over the grass. She was scared. She didn't want Jemma to leave her alone. The first time had been different. She hadn't been anticipating it. It had caught her by surprise. This time Skye was dreading it and the pain of her body breaking and building itself back up was excruciating.

Once again she was fixated on the moon. Her pupils widened, expanding the chocolate of her iris further out as they stared up at the glowing white orb in the sky.

"She's going to rip her clothes, _quick_!" Jiaying was down in the grass and grabbed a hold of her daughter's feet and jerked the shoes off, but it was too late for the socks. As soon as her feet were free, Skye's legs started to reshape, feet and claws growing out, ripping the socks till they fell off. The shorts were done for as well, but Skye had managed to claw her own shirt off and kick herself away from the two women into a thicker patch of grass before she fell into the dirt again. This time her screams came out as a howl. Fur was breaking up out of her skin and in the pain and reshaping of it all, her new wolf hands were clawing at whatever was left to rip it off, skin and cloth being slung into the grass.

When she had kicked them away, Jiaying had quickly stood and pulled Jemma back, her wand out and at the ready in case, for some reason, the potion had not worked. She was sure that this time she had made it correctly, but precautions needed to be taken and Jemma was in no shape and without a wand no less. Jiaying held hers firm, pointed at the spot in the grass where the furred figure was moving towards them.

"The eyes are the tell, Jemma. If I say run, you need to run," Jiaying laid out firmly, but when the tall lanky shewolf stumbled from the grass, panting, and turned her head to look at them, pain of the change faded, they were brown.

At the sight of the wand Skye's tail tucked between her sparsely furred hind legs and her head lowered to the ground, ears flattening against her head. A soft whine echoed into the night, followed by more until finally, Jiaying lowered her wand with a heavy sigh.

"It's alright. The potion worked."

"Thank god," Jemma breathed, rushing out from behind Jiaying's arm and towards her furry girlfriend. It was the same wolf that had attacked her the night of the third task, but it was also different. Jemma could see it in her eyes, Skye's eyes. It was her.  
"See, it's alright now. It's alright." Jemma whispered comfortingly, cupping Skye's large, fuzzy head in her hands and kissing her repeatedly between the eyes. Her hands drifted back to her neck, scratching up until her hands were behind her ears, rubbing lightly.

A large, flat, wet tongue licked its way up Jemma's face. It flicked in and out, quickly giving Jemma 'kisses' back to tell her not to worry, although she needed to be told to stop because her girlfriend's face was getting covered in saliva. She rubbed her large furry head all over her, nuzzling her this way and then that way, all while her tail began to slowly wag at the affections she was receiving. Her left hand leg was also softly pawing at the ground as Jemma scratched around to the front of her neck and under her chin.  
Skye knew that she was Skye and not some raging monster. She could see Jemma and her mother and she knew it was them by sight and smell but it also felt like looking at a fuzzy memory. She knew it was them, but there was a peculiar haze. She wondered briefly if it was because of the change. Her focusses were more simple. There wasn't such a need for complex thought, or at least she ddnt think so. When she tried to think in words it just wasn't there. Pictures and smells and tastes filled her thoughts instead and she could understand all of it, but it was a different thought process from before.  
She did recognize one feeling though. She was hungry. Once she realized this, a switch seemed to flip on and she took more notice of the smells around her, removing her head from Jemma's touch to stand. Normally she was taller than Jemma, but shorter than her mother. Now, on her lengthened hind legs, standing upright and letting her lanky arms fall towards the ground, she towered a good foot or so over them both. Her ears were erect, twitching, turning and taking in all of the sounds while her nose sniffed away at the air mouth slightly agape and panting.

"You know, when you're not trying to kill me, you're actually sort of cute." Jemma chuckled, placing her hands on her hips and craning her neck to look up at the big canine's face. It turned out that she couldn't keep her hands off her, though, and she rammed into Skye's chest, wrapping her arms around her great furry torso and hugging her tightly.  
Even though she was making jokes, Jemma was still overwhelmed with relief. There had been a small part of her that was worried Skye would be lost to the wolf for another night, and she was glad that her girlfriend was here and that she wasn't attacking any of them.  
The large she wolf stumbled back a little bit, wobbly on her new legs as it was only her second time using them, and she had hardly used them much the first time. Ears flattened against her head and Skye whined again at Jemma's joke, which she did not find funny at all. In light of recent events Skye knew more so now than ever, that she was dangerous, even if she was herself.

She stayed upright a while longer though, letting Jemma hug her, before she stepped back out of her grasp and licked her cheeks affectionately before dropping back down to all fours. Her tail wagged and she looked towards the woods. She wanted to go running, since her energy from before had not dissipated. On the contrary, it seemed she had more of it than ever. With her large head, she nuzzled her nose against Jemma's side, pushing her some towards the woods, hoping she would walk with her at least that far. Jiaying was keeping a careful watch and deemed it safe enough for Jemma to venture out, at least to the edge of the woods. She wasn't sure she should be gallivanting through them again in her condition. She could still tell the girl was sore, but she too was relieved that her potion had worked. It was well worth it.

It wasn't difficult for Jemma to understand what Skye meant, even when she wasn't herself Jemma could just tell. Skye had been buzzing with energy for days, and she guessed it was all coming to a peak now.  
"Come on, let's go." Jemma began the walk towards the trees, rubbing her hand over Skye's shoulder and giving Jiaying an assuring smile over her shoulder. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't spend the whole night with Skye, but she knew the werewolf needed to go and there was no way she'd be able to keep up. She supposed she should catch up on some sleep while Skye was out, but she also wasn't sure she wanted to.  
"You be careful, and try to enjoy yourself." Jemma requested as they neared the treeline and got closer to where they would part.

Skye's tail began to wag more and more the closer they got to the trees, right up until they reached the edge, and it stopped, sinking down between her back legs. Her ears twitched, moving to face the sounds coming from the woods and some back towards the house. She could hear a lot from here, and smell a lot too. All of her senses were the strongest they had ever been and it was exciting…she just hated to have to leave Jemma here. Skye knew she would be too fast for her to keep up.

The she wolf nuzzled her head under Jemma's hands, getting her to scratch behind her ears again before she licked it gently and turned off, dashing into the woods and tail wagging again. Skye didn't have any worries about being safe. Who was going to mess with a werewolf? A few short moments after disappearing into the trees, a long howl echoed up from the forest, sending some birds scattering from the trees nearby. Skye was going to have a nice long run and a fun time gallivanting off in the woods and she could tell Jemma all about it in the morning, especially since she was going to be able to remember it now.

Jemma grinned as she listened to the sounds of her canine girlfriend out in the woods, and after staring out into the darkness for a few more minutes, she finally turned back and headed for the porch. Jiaying gently put an arm around her shoulders and ushered her inside.  
"You should get some sleep, dear, I'll wake you in the morning before Skye is back." Jiaying assured her, nudging her towards the stairs. Jemma wanted to be awake in case Skye needed her, but the chances of that were low now. The best thing she could do for Skye was rest and heal. It would be better for her to be wide awake in the morning, when Skye would surely want comfort.  
Without too much more thought, Jemma returned to Skye's room. She took a hot shower and stared at all the marks across her body in the mirror before finally slipping into some of Skye's clothes and collapsing on the bed, exhausted.

* * *

It was still early and the moon was still visible, even against the sky that was just barely starting to brighten for the morning. She hadn't been able to wait, and she didn't want to be stuck out in the middle of the woods when the sun finally did come back up. She wasn't sure what the change back would feel like. She assumed painful, and she didn't really want to wander about naked in the woods trying to get back home.

She had brought a gift too, one she was rather proud of. Still being early, Skye didn't want to wake everyone up. She hoped that they had gotten some sleep, but when she happily dragged the heavy carcass up to the stairs, her ears twitched, picking up the sound of her mother. She had been sitting out on the porch all night, mug of tea in hand and looking rather strangely at her daughter.

"Was this quite necessary?" Jiaying whispered harshly, staring at her she wolf of a daughter whose muzzle and front paws were dripping and stained with blood.

"Don't you dare come into this house like that," She chuckled though and shook her head, listening to Skye pant heavily, tail swishing back and forth in what excitement remained from the chase.

"Well…I suppose we can use him for dinner…but still, an entire deer seems a little…excessive," Jiaying nodded towards the stag that Skye had dragged by the throat up to the end of the steps. The sky was getting lighter and Jiaying knew it would be time for Skye to change back soon, so she needed to prepare and to wake Jemma.

"You sit and stay, be a good girl," Her mother instructed with a sly smile as she moved away from the railing and walked towards the door to go inside. She got a sneeze or a snort in response, she couldn't tell which, but she knew that her daughter had not appreciated the joke.

She put on some more tea and brought out a towel, some water in a basin, and a blanket and set them down on the porch before going back inside and moving upstairs. It was getting much lighter now and right as Jiaying knocked on Skye's door to tell Jemma she could get up, a shrieking howl echoed up and became Jemma's wakeup call instead.

Jemma's eyes flashed open, and even though the sound had been her wakeup call and she had been asleep for part of it, she still recognized it. /Skye/. Jemma shot out of bed, nearly crashing into Jiaying when she flung open the bedroom door. She apologized profusely, but while she was on the move. Her feet were already thumping down the stairs and she was outside in a moment, dashing across the porch and only stopping once she'd reached her girlfriend.  
Skye was on the ground, screaming, and it made Jemma's heart ache to hear it. Bones were cracking again and Skye was beginning to return to a recognizable form.  
"I'm right here, I'm right here." Jemma repeated, her hand resting lightly on Skye's paw as it reformed back into a human hand.

Skye's hand was digging into the dirt and the grass, knowing full well even in the pain of it all, that if she grabbed Jemma's hand instead, she would break it. The fur was falling off in clumps and she was writhing on the ground, all the while howling until her vocal cords came back and what she was yelling was even worse.

"—hurts! _Jemma, it hurts!_ "

As the first of the sun's rays finally came up over the tops of the trees, lighting up the sky bright enough for the mood to fade away, the final crack of her spine resounded over the tall grass and across the porch as Jiaying finally came back outside. Blood covered her daughters face below her nose and her neck, and dripped off her chest and hands. The rest of her was equally as covered in dirt and remaining strands of fur.

Skye was breathing heavily, gasping for before her hand finally let go of the soil and moved the inch above to lay on top of Jemma's hands and squeeze it gently…which was about as hard as she could at the moment. "I brought…I brought d-dinner…" When she looked up at her girlfriend, she had a slight grin on her face before it faded and her body dropped back down into the dirt.

"She's exhausted…here," Jiaying handed Jemma the wet cloth after setting the water basin down next to them, "Get that blood off, then we can get her into the shower and let her rest," Jiaying instructed, moving back up to the porch to grab the blanket she had brought out, stepping over the deer carcass in the process.

Tears had welled up in Jemma's eyes while Skye had been screaming, it was almost unbearable to watch Skye suffer like this. It was hard to think that they'd have to do this every month for the rest of Skye's life, but Jemma knew she needed to pull herself together so that she could be there for Skye.

Jemma couldn't even laugh at Skye's joke, she was struck silent after watching what Skye had just gone through. Instead of responding, she began to stroke Skye's hair softly to keep it out of her face while she tried to wipe away most of the blood. She supposed there was a positive, that this time the blood didn't actually belong to her girlfriend.

"It's over now, you'll be okay." Jemma whispered comfortingly, doing everything she could to let Skye know that she was here as Jiaying tucked a blanket around the girl's worn out body. Once Jemma had rid Skye of as much blood as possible with just one rag, she brushed her hand over Skye's forehead once more before gripping her arm lightly, hoping to prompt her into attempting to get up.

"Do you think you can stand? Let's get you cleaned up and then into bed." Jemma said quietly, wondering if Skye's ears were still hypersensitive or if the girl could even hear her at all.

Brown eyes fluttered open before wanting to shut again, but Skye nodded. She had been as close to sleep as she had been in a week and it felt good to be tired again but she knew she couldn't very well just pass out here in the yard naked for the world to see. With Jemma and her mother's help, she managed to stand up, and she managed to get up the steps and to the door before her legs started to wobble and she nearly fell into the floor.

Her mother got a better hold of her this time and hoisted her up the stairs herself, since Jemma was in no condition really either to be doing this much lifting, and got her to her bedroom before she passed her back off to the smaller girl.

"Get her cleaned up. The pain will probably linger so I'll steep some more tea for the both of you," Jiaying gave Jemma's shoulder a gentle squeeze before she moved back down the stairs. Skye was leaning heavily against her, although Jemma would probably be able to tell that Skye was trying not to.

"Don't guess…I can k-kiss you now huh? I've g-got…I've got deer mouth," Skye tried to joke again, but her voice was raspy and just managing words seemed to take more energy than she had. She was in her room now so she was really quite fine with just lying in the floor at this point.

"You'll have to settle with this," Jemma said, pressing a kiss to Skye's cheek where she was sure she had wiped away all of the blood. She wasn't going to risk getting sick, no matter how much she really did want to kiss Skye and make her feel better.

Jemma knew Jiaying said to get Skye into the shower, but the girl could hardly stand and Jemma just didn't see how it was going to work. Instead, she guided her girlfriend over to the bed and sat her down, heading to the bathroom and coming back with a second damp cloth, which she began softly rubbing across Skye's neck, upper chest, and her hands. She supported Skye's weight with a free hand on her shoulder, and she could already tell Skye was dozing off as her head began to bob.

"You can rest now, darling." Jemma sighed, kissing Skye's temple. She was relieved this was over for now and she just wanted to see Skye actually asleep, peaceful for once. She eased Skye down onto her side and Jemma was crawling into the sheets after her with no hesitation. Sure, the full night's sleep had done her good before, but she could still stay here with Skye and comfort her. If she wanted, Skye could tell her about what it had been like, or she could just go to sleep in her arms, either option sounded perfect.

Once they both settled, lying under the sheets facing one another, Jemma kissed her again, this time on her nose, and once more on her forehead. It was the best she could offer at the moment besides wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She was sure whatever Skye had been through was a lot to take in and she just wanted to comfort her.

Skye was satisfied with the kisses she did receive, but when Jemma finally got her all tucked into bed and held her, the tired girl couldn't hold on any longer. She had a lot to tell Jemma about her run in the woods but she literally couldn't bring her body to do anything but lay there. She was so utterly exhausted all her other options were out of the question, and so she slept.

And boy did she sleep. Thirty-seven straight hours she slept. It didn't worry Jiaying much. She had been doing her own research on her daughter's condition and Jemma seemed to agree that sleeping this long was a common occurrence. It allowed the body to heal and since she had hardly slept the past week, it only made sense for her to be catching up now.

It was midafternoon when Skye finally did wake up, still tired, but not so much so now that she needed to sleep for another twelve hours. Her mother had left for Diagon Ally that morning on a job and with her daughter asleep, she knew Jemma could take care of the house on her own for the day.

Skye rolled over, and when she did, she groaned loudly. Her body was sore, even after all of the sleep and when her blurry sleep vision finally did clear, Jemma wasn't in the bed. She didn't remember everything right away, but she did remember changing, and the taste of blood was rancid in her mouth. Her heart rate spiked.

"Jemma? _Jemma?!_ " She sat up swiftly, causing herself to become dizzy and she grabbed for her head, letting the layers of blankets fall away. She was still naked, and still dirty and she had barely moved at all in her long comatose like sleep. Her head hurt from moving so suddenly. It felt like someone was taking a hammer and repeatedly hitting her with it, so she lay back down and it subsided. She was still tired, and the effort of moving so suddenly left her exhausted again.

Jemma wasn't far away, only in the bathroom, so when she heard Skye's call she came running, only calming down again when she saw that Skye was still laying in bed. She wandered over, sitting on the edge and tentatively taking up one of Skye's hands in her own. It had been hard, not being able to talk to Skye for the last day and a half. She'd been anxious and worried, even though she knew it was normal for Skye to need so much sleep, so now she was very relieved.

"You're awake." Jemma sighed, squeezing Skye's hand and grinning like a fool. She may have been a little too cheerful, but it was good that they were both relatively well again, even if Skye was sore and exhausted. The bruises covering the expanse of Jemma's body were starting to fade, they were more of a yellow color than blue and purple like before. Hopefully the both of them would be back to normal within a few days.

"You seem surprised?" Skye questioned, squeezing Jemma's hand and trying to sit up again, slower this time. She pulled the blanket up with her and frowned at how dirty it and she both looked. She was no keenly aware of her smell as well.

"Wow, I reek. I don't remember everything just yet," She had to clear her throat since it was dry from having not been used in a day and a half, "But I'm glad to see the potion worked…It _did_ work, right?" She questioned, just wanting some clarification since she couldn't remember. She swallowed hard, tongue moving around in her mouth to try and generate some saliva to swallow. She was now also keenly aware of how thirsty and hungry she was too.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"It worked splendidly. You'll remember soon, but you're quite a sweet pup." Jemma giggled, scooting a little closer to Skye in the bed. Even without an advanced sense of smell, Jemma was acutely aware of Skye's foul odor, but it couldn't be helped and the sheets would just have to be washed.

"You've been asleep for almost two days. I suppose you could say you were dog-tired." Jemma grinned, knowing full well that Skye would probably not appreciate her jokes, but still having fun with them anyway.

"Oh, ha ha, I see you got a sense of humor while I was out," Skye giggled herself though, shaking her head before she cleared her throat again.

"Can I get some water please? Or pumpkin juice? Or any liquid really. My mouth feels like a desert…" She groaned lightly and chewed a little on her bottom lip, which was also dry. "I smell like a skunk…I'm so sorry," A half grin appeared on her face before she shifted a little in the bed, moving closer to the edge.

"I hope my legs work…I need a shower and a clean bed…god I slept so long, how am I still this tired?" Skye yawned and shook her head, still in disbelief.

"That would be the backend of your transformation." Jemma explained, grabbing a glass of water that she'd left on the nightstand just in case Skye woke up. She held it for her, even though her girlfriend was probably plenty capable of the simple task, and held it up to Skye's lips as she took a long drink. Just like Skye had been hyper and full of energy for the days before the moon, she would be drained for the days after. It would almost be strange for Skye to not be jumpy and energetic all the time, at least for a few days. After that she would be normal for about two weeks before it all started again, but Jemma tried not to think about that.

"You can go clean up and I'll replace the sheets." Jemma told her, nudging Skye off the bed and pulling up a corner from the mattress. "Don't forget to brush your teeth." Jemma chided, but with a smile on her face.

"Oh trust me, I _wont_ ," Skye moved her tongue around in her mouth again, trying to get rid of the taste of it, even though the water only made it worse. She now acutely remembered the taste of it from before, and she remembered enjoying it, but letting it sit in her mouth for a day and a half hadn't done anything for her at all.

She hobbled out of bed, leaving the sheet behind. It was nothing Jemma hadn't seen before and Skye was still too tired to worry over it as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once the shower started she was in there for close to an hour before coming out, still partially wet and a towel held loosely around her. "I have never felt so good to be clean," Skye grinned, stepping from the bathroom. She showed her teeth, sparkly white again instead of blood stained and dirty, and came and sat down on the bed, which was now clean as well.

"Got any more of those pets for me? Behind my ears could use a nice rub," She winked, having remembered more of her night while in the shower as her brain began to wake up more from sleep.

Jemma let out a short laugh from where she had been sitting on the bed reading, waiting for Skye to come out. She snapped her book shut and tossed it aside, crawling closer to her girlfriend and pressing into her side, barely feeling any pressure at all where her ribs had been broken a few days previous. Seeing that Skye no longer had blood or any other disgusting remnants in her mouth, Jemma finally gave her the kiss she deserved, slipping her fingers up into Skye's hair and scratching lightly at her scalp. Her lips were soft against Skye's, but also firm, and she only parted when she needed to breathe again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how was your night out as a wolf?" Jemma asked. She was partially curious, partially hoping to hear that it hadn't been a completely horrible experience for her girlfriend. She would have to do it every full moon from here on out and she really didn't want to hear that it made Skye completely miserable.

Skye grinned into the kiss, not forgetting to let one of her legs kick out a little bit to continue the joke as Jemma scratched her nails lightly along her scalp. "Well…" She planted another kiss on her lips after starting her answer before sitting back in the bed next to her girlfriend, "From what I can remember, it was pretty good."

She snuggled down, getting back under the blankets again, since she was still tired and her body still somewhat sore. She could care less about clothes. She had just run practically naked through the wilderness and slept that way for two days…what was another half a day? She tossed the towel out and nuzzled her way into Jemma's arms before letting out a contented sigh and continuing her story.

"I could smell a lot of things and I ran around. I found the deer at the lake…" She chuckled, "I scared them all though. I may have pissed off a skunk, so that was fun. Uhm…Oh, I made friends with a bear! Well, not really friends, but I came across him and we walked next to each other for a while, just kind of tolerating each other before I headed back. I went further from the house than I ever have on my normal runs. I also successfully stalked and hunted a deer…that was…" Skye sighed again, mouth slowly shutting as she tried to think of the words. "It was an interesting experience…"

"It sure sounds like it." Jemma commented. It was a little hard to imagine Skye doing all of those things, but she supposed it wasn't any weirder than the fact that her girlfriend was part canine. It actually would have been amusing to watch, except for the deer part.  
"Your night was definitely more eventful than mine, I was asleep for most of it. Kind of like how you've been recently. We're finally all caught up on sleep now, aren't we?" Jemma added. It was like they had been in a perpetual state of either overly hyper or exhausted for a while now, so it was nice to be back to a calm, peaceful mindset after all that had happened.

Skye chuckled and shrugged, "I don't really know. I still feel a little tired, but I could probably manage to stay awake for a while now. My body and my bones still hurt…" She trailed off at the end of her sentence, grip around Jemma loosening some as she realized she wasn't the only one whose bones hurt.

"So uhm…speaking of bones...h-how are you feeling?"

Everything had happened so quickly and she had been asleep for almost two days that Skye had nearly forgotten. When she took a closer look now, she could see that all of the purple splotches were yellow and green and fading, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. She felt awful for it all over again. Somehow, she couldn't imagine herself being that strong right now…strong enough to accidently break Jemma ribs.

Jemma didn't fail to notice Skye's lightened grip, and she almost sighed. It was going to be hard, she didn't want Skye to treat her like she was something so fragile, but she didn't want to be broken again either. It would be difficult to get right, but Jemma was sure Skye could figure out her strength eventually.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just glad you're alright." Jemma smiled reassuringly, squeezing Skye close to prove her point and kissing her lightly. "I almost can't feel it anymore." It was true, the painful injuries had dulled to a small ache, and soon they would be gone completely. Their little mishap had just been a mistake, one that wouldn't happen again. Everything would be fine now that they knew to be more careful.


	5. The Birds, the Bees, and the Wolves

**A/N: Thanks for sticking around for this story despite our very inconsistent posting schedule (lifeiscrazy). Wanted to let you all know that this is the last chapter, but have no fear, the third installment in the _Slytherin to my Heart_ series will be coming at you soon.**

After having had a snack to replace some of her lost energy, Skye ended up sleeping for the rest of the day again, her body still recovering. Jiaying had come home and gotten an update on her daughter's condition from Jemma, who had returned back to reading and doing other activities around the house as she had been the last few days. They had had a quiet dinner…up until Jiaying revealed to her daughter's girlfriend why she had been all day at Diagon Alley.

Skye was in quite the surprise when she woke up, the next morning, finally feeling rested and more herself. It was really the smell of pancakes wafting up from under her door that made her mouth water and her eyes open. When the wolf girl sat up, her first instinct was to reach for Jemma, but her girlfriend wasn't there. She only panicked for a second before she assumed she was downstairs. Someone had to be making the pancakes.

She pulled some clothes onto her body. Really it was just some shorts and a tank top because she felt too lazy for anything else since her body wasn't yet flooded with energy from the closeness of the moon. She opened her door and moved downstairs, the smell of pancakes and syrup hitting her nose and all of a sudden her stomach growled. Loudly.

"Someone is awake," Jiaying said, leaning back from the kitchen counter to look up the stairs and she smiled at her daughter before going back to her business. Skye smiled back as she finally came down the stairs and moved into the kitchen to eyeball the pancakes her mother was making.

"Grab you some and get to the table. I believe Jemma has a surprise for you," She said and Skye looked questioningly between the pancakes and her girlfriend who she found over at the kitchen table, her own pancakes half gone before she grabbed a plate and stacked it high with pancakes. Now that her energy expending phase was over, she was moving onto her energy consuming phase, and she had a stack of five large pancakes caked in syrup on her plate.

She sat down next to Jemma, setting her plate down and eyeing her girlfriend with a curious excitement before she scooted her chair closer over to her and took the girl in her arms before eating.

"So…you have a surprise for me?" Skye questioned, her eyebrow raised as she asked, just the way she knew Jemma liked when she was being inquisitive.

"You're going to love this." Jemma had a huge grin on her face when Skye asked what the surprise was. Jiaying had only told her this morning and had let her be the one to tell Skye, and she couldn't wait to see her reaction. This would be one of their best summers yet, despite the werewolf problem, because of this alone. Slowly, to draw it out more, Jemma pulled the two slips of paper out from underneath her napkin. When she brought them up, she fanned them out in her fingers so Skye would be able to read the text there.

Skye tilted her head back to take a look at what Jemma was holding up, her eyes squinting a little since they were still just waking up along with the rest of her body. When she finally laid eyes on the words, Jemma would see her mouth slowly open and stay that way, before she nearly exploded. Skye leapt up from the chair, nearly tripping over it and falling into the floor but she managed to catch herself and grabbed the tickets and did a dance, waving them in the air all the while shouting," QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!"

Jiaying braced herself because it only took a couple of seconds of dancing before her daughter's strong arms were around her from behind, giving her a squeeze before she could flip the last pancake.

"Thank you, momma! Thank you, thank you, _thank you, THANK YOU!_ "

"You're welcome, you're welcome! Now let go of me before you squeeze the lift out of me," her mother laughed and gently pushed her daughter off before giving her a kiss on her forehead. She watched the wolf girl continue to wave the tickets and dance around, suddenly full of energy like she had been the last two weeks as she made her way over to Jemma.

Skye grabbed her up from the table and spun her around, adrenaline enough to keep her sore arms from dropping her before she finally sat her down and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her lips before peppering them all over her face.

It took her several more minutes to calm down before she finally sat back down with Jemma and took a mouthful of pancakes while reading the rest of the text. The big game was in France this year, but Skye had known that since they started the knockout games two years ago. Ginny Weasley Potter, her favorite Quidditch player, had been on the English team until they had been knocked out by the Nordic team.

"It's Spain versus the Nordic Team. The Nordic team is made up of players from Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. They beat us this year. And Japan beat France, but Spain beat Japan. Both teams are really _really_ good this year. Neither have won before, I don't think…"

Jemma laughed in delight, happy to see her girlfriend so absolutely thrilled. It was a nice change, they deserved a good summer after their basically horrible school year, and what better to make Skye's summer than the finals of the quidditch world cup?

"It'll be quite a trip." Jemma grabbed Skye's hand and squeezed it tightly in excitement. Although she wasn't as enthusiastic as Skye, she had still ended up growing fond of the sport after watching Skye play for five years. It was the one sport she actually liked watching, but she liked watching Skye watch even more. She knew that one day Skye wanted to be the one playing, and Jemma had no doubt that Jemma would be able to get there.

"Yeah it sure will! I'm so excited. The cup is literally next week! I don't even know how mom got tickets. I thought they had been sold out for ages! And she only got two…wait, mom, are you not coming too?" Skye asked suddenly, turning around to look back at her mother who had finished with the pancakes and was wrapping the rest up to put away.

"No dear, you know I hate flying. Besides, you and Jemma seem like you need a break. I thought a vacation would be good for you," her mother chuckled and came over to the table, sitting down across from the two of them.

"And as for how I got them…well, let's just say some things are easy to buy when your daughter is the recent winner of the Triwizard Tournament," Jiaying really laughed then and pat her daughter's shoulder, "You two go and enjoy yourselves. It will be back to preparing for school and for the moon when you get back. I need to do some more lessons with the wolvesbane potion with Jemma before she goes home anyway, so you'll have that to look forward too after," Jiaying winked before she excused herself from the table to go and get dressed for the day. Speaking of potions she had some to brew for a client so she was going to be busy.

Skye on the other hand was just as ecstatic as ever. She shouted another thank you to her mother before she turned to look at Jemma with a big grin on her face. "We're going to France!"

"I'm glad you're so excited, Skye, I am too, but there is one tiny catch." Jemma said, already laughing at what she imagined Skye's reaction to her news was going to be.  
"We need someplace to stay, and we've only got one friend that lives in France..." Jemma trailed off, knowing Skye was smart enough to make the connection on her own. They hadn't exactly left things in the best way with Bobbi, but they had been friends for most of the year and Jemma was positive that if Skye could get over their past differences, Bobbi could too.

Skye sat back, sure something was up when Jemma gave her that smile. It only took her a second to figure out what she was implying for a distasteful frown appeared over her features. _Bobbi_. They hadn't left on the best of terms. In fact the last time Skye had seen Bobbi she had wanted to punch her in the face, _again_. She had apologized though for her advances on Jemma, but that still didn't mean a lot when Skye thought back on it. She tended to hold a grudge, and she knew it.

"I'm the Triwizard Champion, Jemma. I'm sure we can afford a room somewhere…we don't have to stay with the blond succubus," the wolf girl rattled off and turned with the same frown back towards her tickets. She knew Jemma would never go for that. Just because they had money didn't mean they needed to spend it frivolously, and she knew that she and Bobbi were friends. She probably wanted to see her anything, this was just a good excuse to go. Still, it was worth a shot.

" _Skye..._ " Jemma reprimanded her lightly. She knew her girlfriend would probably always have at least some disliking for Bobbi. Even Jemma had been angry with her for what she'd done just before the second task, but she'd forgiven her.  
"If I can let it go, so can you. I do want to see her." Jemma grabbed both of Skye's hands and gave her a pleading, convincing look. Skye may have been a werewolf, but Jemma had some pretty decent puppy dog eyes herself.  
Skye hated it when Jemma gave her that look. It was entirely unfair because Jemma knew that she could get whatever she wanted if she looked at her that way and so her frown deepened. Her eyes darted off to look at something else so she wouldn't roll them so dramatically and she exhaled a quiet and bitter, "fine."

Skye snapped back to attention though and grabbed Jemma's hands a little harder, pulling the girl closer to her, "But Im going to keep both eyes on her. And my ears too. IF she does anything I don't like…I can snap her like a twig…and you know it." Maybe it was a joke, maybe it wasn't, but Skye really wanted to go to the World Cup and it was clear that Jemma wanted to see Bobbi. She was going to have to deal with it.

"Good girl." Jemma laughed. She quickly kissed the upset look off of Skye's face. It was still going to be a fun trip, and Jemma didn't want it to be ruined by a petty argument. She was sure she could get Skye to behave and it would be nice to see her friend again. They hadn't had much of a goodbye at the end of the year due to all the werewolf panic.

"Cheer up." Jemma laughed. "We're still going to see the World Cup. It'll be like a first look, since I'm sure you'll be playing in it someday." She grinned, kissing up to Skye and knowing it would make her feel better. She did really believe Skye could make it, though, it wasn't just a pipe dream. She'd probably be an even better player now that she was a werewolf.

"Alright, alright," Skye laughed and kissed Jemma back before finally turning her attention back to her pancakes. They were cold now but a quick spell warmed them back up, thanks to Jemma. She finished them off before stretching back in her seat.

"Well, we've got some packing to do and we need to get a way over there. A boat obviously, or a plane I guess….then a train over. I don't think you can just apparate willy nilly into another country. Probably not a good idea," She grinned before taking her and Jemma's plate up and over to the sink to be washed. She was still very excited and was glad that her mom had thought to buy her and Jemma tickets. She really needed the vacation and she was determined to not let Bobbi ruin it.

* * *

It was a very long boat ride, which both Skye and Jemma had gotten a little seasick during, before they finally reached France. From there they took a train, which was a lot more usual, even comfortable, to the both of them. It was different than going to school, obviously, but spending a few hours on a train together was not a new or unwelcome experience. Half of it they spent in excited conversation about their trip, and the other half Jemma read, lying flat across the seats, her head in Skye's lap.

When they finally did reach their destination, Jemma hopped up, shoving her book into her bag and nudging Skye out of a half doze. She still hadn't quite gotten her energy back, but Jemma didn't mind.

"Here's our stop." Jemma beamed, and the two grabbed their bags and made their way to the platform. Skye seemed less than enthusiastic now, but that was probably just because she would actually be faced with Bobbi.

"Be nice." Jemma pinched Skye's side when they both caught sight of the blonde waiting to pick them up. Jemma gave Skye's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and allowing herself to be brought into a bear hug from Bobbi.

"Hey, Simmons." Bobbi greeted them happily.

"It's so good to see you again." Jemma grinned, turning her head slightly as Skye finally shuffled and caught up. "Isn't it, Skye?" Jemma bumped Skye's side with her elbow and shared a knowing smile with Bobbi. They both knew Jemma was the one who really wanted to be here, but Bobbi accepted that they were a package deal.

"A pleasure…" Skye mumbled but forced a smile anyway as she set her and Jemma's suitcase down. She didn't like Bobbi hugging her girlfriend, somehow even that felt like it was too much touching, even though she knew very well that the two of them were still friends. It made her nose twitch in agitation, but she had to be nice. She was doing it for Jemma. And she really, _really_ wanted to see the Quidditch World Cup. She would have to suck it up being with Bobbi for a few days.

"How are you?" She forced another sentence, but another affirming touch from Jemma made her less tense now that the two of them weren't hugging again. She could do this. It was just going to be really hard.

"I've been doing great, but I'm not the one who was mauled by a werewolf a few months ago, so I should be asking you how you're doing." Bobbi replied, not realizing until it was too late that maybe that was too touchy of a subject for them at this point. She looked to Jemma for help, hoping she hadn't just ruined her chances of ever getting along with Skye. Jemma just grimaced slightly and looked to Skye to see her reaction, and all eyes were on her during the momentary silence.

Skye could feel her one of her eyes start to twitch at the question as it sank in. Her hands, which had gone into her pockets to avoid any unnecessary contact with the blonde, were now rightly grabbing the inside of her pants. Jemma could probably hear her teeth grind from her close proximity.

"Just fine, thanks..."

It was a struggle to cut herself off and Skye had to bite her tongue to keep back all of her smartass, quip angry remarks that were flying through her mind. She had promised Jemma though that she would try her best to get along with Bobbi, at least for the sake of Quidditch if nothing else.

"Takes some getting used to," the brunette settled on after another long pause and looked to Jemma for some reassurance that she was doing well.

Jemma smiled to let Skye know she was doing well, and slid her hand down's Skye's arm to remove hers from her pocket and hold onto it tightly for reassurance and to help her relax.

"It's an adjustment, but she's doing well." Jemma confirmed, brushing her thumb over Skye's knuckles lightly. Bobbi awkwardly shifted her weight from one foot to the other, knowing she'd asked a provocative question, but glad she hadn't manage to screw things up yet.

"Come on, I'll take you back to my place to get ready for the cup. My car is this way." Bobbi changed the subject so they didn't have to talk to each other on a personal level, and turned to head out of the train station, back toward her muggle car.

"So you've got a muggle car huh?" Skye noted, trying her best to be more friendly and relax now that Jemma was soothing her temper. She had of course seen them when she visited with Jemma's family but she hadn't thought for a second that maybe Bobbi wasn't a pure blood. Just the way the blonde had carried herself during the tournament and their rivalry hadn't really given Skye any time to think otherwise.  
"I've only ever seen cars when I was at Jemma's house. Is it enchanted or do you actually drive it?"

"Oh, I drive it." Bobbi nodded as they walked, pulling her keys out of her pocket and holding them up for emphasis. Jemma looked pleased with this fact, and Bobbi knew it would be comfortable for Jemma at least at her house, where everything was from the muggle world. She wasn't sure she could say the same for Skye, though.

"My father was a wizard, but my mother is a muggle, and I live with her." Bobbi explained. She didn't know enough about Skye to know if she would judge her for being a half-blood, but she assumed it didn't matter, since her girlfriend was muggleborn.

"I live with my mom too," Skye noted as she climbed into the car with Jemma. She let her girlfriend take the front seat to sit with Bobbi since the two of them were friends. It would be awkward if they both took the back seat and Skye knew she needed to try and get along with Bobbi while they were here.  
"Did yours panic when you got chosen for the tournament? Mine threw a fit...sent me a howler. You probably remember."

"I do remember, how could I forget?" Bobbi chuckled and made eye contact with Skye in the rear view mirror. It seemed they had a few things in common, and the more they talked without dredging up a fight, the more relaxed Bobbi got.

"If it had been up to my mother, I would have never come back from winter break. She did not like me competing, but what can I say, I live on the edge. Apparently I like getting myself into trouble." Bobbi shrugged and grinned.

"I'm sure my mom would say the same thing of me," Skye cracked a little grin and fidgeted some with her hands while she rode. Perhaps this wouldn't be as terrible as she had anticipated.

* * *

"I can't believe summer is over," Skye groaned and helped Jemma put the last of her things into her trunk where she had been living with her over the last couple months.

"I know it's only a few days till I see you again, but I'm really going to miss you. I had so much fun. It was such a nice break from last year, I don't want it to end. I still can't believe how well the Nordic Team did. They completely shattered Spain, it was so epic. Bobbi was really glad about that too, since Spain beat out France," Skye grinned and sat down on her bed, making a pouty face as Jemma continued to pack.

"Do you really have to go? Can't you just...use a time Turner and go back and we can do it all again? Minus the almost killing you part."

Jemma let out a bark of a laugh as she put her favorite sweater- which was technically Skye's- into the trunk. They had a habit of packing both of their clothes and trading throughout the year.

"I still don't think you realize quite how it works." Jemma giggled, turning to her girlfriend and kissing the pout off if her face.

"You may hate school, but I'm looking forward to having a routine again, instead of lounging about in bed one day and traveling to foreign countries the next. At least you and Bobbi can now be in the same room without getting into a fistfight." Jemma added, putting the last of her school textbooks on top of her clothes. "And I'm taking some very interesting classes this year. This is our last year at Hogwarts. We have to enjoy it, so don't complain too much." Jemma grinned.

"I'll do my best I suppose," Skye laughed and got up off of the bed once she saw Jemma was all packed. Her parents would be waiting and she needed to return her to the muggle world.

"You ready to go then? Come here," Skye gave her girlfriend a kiss and grabbed her bag and held onto the smaller girl tightly.

"Here we go!"

Skye inhaled when she felt a solid foundation below her feet again and she opened her eyes, finding both herself and Jemma in a bright pink room. Skye didn't like the color pink, but it made her smile to know that Jemma had, and also hadn't painted the room since she was little. Her own room had changed so much over the years but Jemma's was always the same whenever she came over. There were book shelves everywhere. One on each wall, some big, some small, some books stacked in other places, but they were everywhere. The brunette grinned and turned to the smaller girl, squeezing her hand to let her know they had arrived.

"Home sweet home," Skye chuckled and gently laid her hand on her waist and pulled Jemma closer with a grin, "It's a shame I can't stay. I know how your parents just _love_ me." She leaned down and kissed softly at Jemma's neck. She felt a little guilty about leaving so many marks on her; she just hadn't been able to help it. Jemma making all those noises hadn't exactly meant she didn't like it either. Skye blinked a few times to try and keep her eyes normal. She could feel the blue creeping back up already, but that wouldn't do at all. She needed to go back and get ready, and Jemma needed to get ready for school too. She hated to leave her, but it was only a little less than a week and she needed to spend time with her own family.

"Oh, absolutely." Jemma said sarcastically. Her parents had a distaste for her girlfriend that they usually tried to hide. Since Skye had gotten Jemma into detention a year ago they'd been very passive-aggressive towards her. Jemma had a feeling that they would like her even less when they saw what Skye had done to her neck.

"My parents are going to react very badly to this." Jemma chuckled, but she was a little scared as well. She held one of Skye's hands with her own and guided it up to the side of her neck, pressing it against the purple bruises. "Honestly, I think it was worth it though." She grinned and leaned in closer. She could see the blue spark in her girlfriend's eyes, but there was no way she'd be getting what she wanted right now, Jemma was probably already going to be in huge trouble. Her parents were nowhere near as laid back and unconventional as Jiaying was. A loud sigh escaped her lips, and it was obvious that she didn't want Skye to leave, but she was going to have to go sometime.

"You better get out of here before anyone knows I'm home. You do not want to be here when my parents see what you did." Jemma smirked, standing up on her toes to peck Skye on the lips. "I love you, now go. If I don't show up at school, send a rescue team." She joked, pulling her girlfriend in for one last hug. It would only be a few days, but they hadn't been apart for that long since the end of last summer.

Skye sighed too and hugged the smaller girl tightly, but not too tight of course. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. She definitely didn't want to be around when Jemma's parents caught sight of her. They'd probably skin her alive and use her fur as a rug or something.  
"I'm going, I'm going," The brunette grinned and gave her girlfriend another kiss. It was a little more than a peck. Of course she needed it to last till they met at the train station in a few days so she had to make it count. When she was done, Skye took a couple steps back.  
"I'll miss you," She smiled wide, "Oh, and if you didn't want so many of those," Skye motioned towards her neck with a smirk, "Then you shouldn't ask for them so nicely. See you soon!" She winked, not able to leave without teasing her a little more. She didn't stay to hear the rebuttal before she waved and vanished from sight, a loud crack and empty space filling her spot.

Jemma sighed and finally took a step towards her door. It was time she let her parents know she was home and get this whole thing over with. There was no way she was going to be able to hide the bruises on her neck, it was too warm for sweaters or scarves and there were too many dark ones to cover them up with makeup. It was inevitable that they would see it, and she'd rather just get it over with instead of waiting in her room.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" She called as she slowly walked down the steps. There were knots in her stomach and she both wished Skye was here and glad she wasn't.

"Jemma, please, though you can probably teleport wherever you want at school, we'd appreciate it if you could use normal, non-magical ways to enter the house so you don't startle us like this-" Jemma rolled her eyes at the incorrect terms her mother never bothered to correct herself on, but she froze when she reached the bottom of her steps and her mother came around the corner.

"What is that?!" She rushed over and tilted her daughter's chin upwards so she could get a better look at the purple marks on her skin. Jemma winced and was expected something entirely different than what happened next. "Lewis, come over here and take a look at this!" Her mother yelled over her shoulder. Jemma's mother was a biochemist, but her father was a doctor and she always got checked out by him for every bruise and scrape growing up. The woman grabbed onto Jemma's jaw lightly and continued tilting her head to the side.

"Mum, please." Jemma squirmed out of her grasp and uncomfortably shifted her weight to her other foot, leaning against the railing of the stairs like she was chained to it for support.

"What is this? What's going on?" Her father joined her mother in the onslaught, repeating the same process of inspecting Jemma's throat.

"Was this that girl Skye? Did she... hit you?" Jemma groaned and sighed in exasperation. Being a doctor, Jemma assumed her father already knew the problem and she winced at the surprised look he was giving her. He didn't say anything to her mother, though, he wanted Jemma to explain it herself.

"No, it's nothing like that-" Jemma didn't really have a voice when her mother was upset though, the woman tended to go on and on without taking a break long enough to let anyone answer her.

"If she's abusing you, you need to tell us. I'm sure there's a way to report it and-"

"Mum, stop! Skye didn't hit me, I promise." Jemma groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. She was blushing such a bright shade of red she was surprised her mother, having such a high IQ, couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Well, who was it then?" She asked, finally keeping her hands off her daughter's face and putting them on her waist, staring at her expectantly.

"Alice, let her explain." Lewis put a hand on her shoulder and said slowly. He gave Jemma an annoyed look, though it had seemed a second ago that he may have been a little more accepting than her mother. Jemma shifted back to her other foot and looked down at the ground, blushing, for a few more seconds until she finally looked back up. She couldn't look her parents in the eye, though, they'd always expected her to be so perfect and stay their little girl.

"Well it was Skye, but I let her..." This clearly wasn't the right way to say it, as Alice's mouth opened again to speak, though Lewis cut her off with another look and they both stared back at Jemma. "She didn't hit me, that's not what these bruises are..." There was no subtle way to say it. Just like Jemma, Alice was fairly clueless when it came to social situations. Like mother like daughter, Jemma thought. "They're hickies." The tips of her ears were red and her face was burning. She looked back down at the ground and every second her parents were silent was another increase in her anxiety.

"Jemma Elizabeth Simmons!" Her mother exclaimed. Jemma flinched and finally looked back up at her parents. Her mother was red in the face and her father almost looked like he was secretly hiding the fact that he was amused. "Have you had intercourse with her?!"

"Mum!" Jemma yelled in surprise. She didn't think anything could be worse than this, she'd rather have Jiaying walk in on them again or even stand up to her blatant comments about their sex life, anything was better than having to tell her parents she'd been having sex with her girlfriend for almost two years without telling them.

"Lewis, our daughter isn't a virgin!" Alice turned to him and exclaimed, shock and disbelief evident on her face. "She's not even married yet, she's not even eighteen years old yet!" She declared.

"Jemma, go to your room right this instant!" Alice shouted at her. Jemma turned to bolt up the stairs, ready to escape, but her mother apparently changed her mind. "Actually, no, go to the living room, we are going to be having a lengthy discussion about this!" Jemma froze and winced, coming back down the stairs. She'd almost gotten away. She looked to her father for help, but he only gave her a listen-to-your-mother look.

Jemma slumped her shoulders and gave in, walking to the living room and plopping down on the smaller of the two sofas. Right about now, she was wishing she had earplugs, or that she had passed her apparition test so she could get the hell out of there. Her parents followed after, her mother still fuming and her father looking annoyed that he'd gotten dragged into this. He was clearly just as uncomfortable as Jemma.

"Are you using protection?" She asked. It was a basic question, the first one parents usually asked. Jemma groaned and dropped her head into her hands. It was only going to get worse from here.

"No, mum, but Skye does _not_ have an STD." Jemma assured her. Her mother looked at her skeptically and Jemma wished she had her wand with her so she could make her parents forget all of this and hide in her room until school started.

"How do you know, has she been tested? Do you have her records?" Alice asked. Jemma looked at her like she was a crazy person. Even during times like this, she had to be a scientist. Of course she would want actual paper proof that her daughter's sexual partner wasn't diseased.

"No, but I think I would know by now if she did have one, it's been two years." Jemma scoffed, making a joke like she would have with Skye. Apparently she'd gotten too accustomed to Skye and her laid back mother, because before she wouldn't have let something like that slip. She only realized she'd done it when she saw the horrified look on her mother's face.

"This has been going on for two years?! Dear Lord, you were sixteen years old!" Jemma shrunk into the cushions. It would have been so much better if her mother thought she'd only had sex a handful of times at most. "You two were already doing this when Skye was with us last summer, weren't you?!" Jemma's mother was appalled at the thought that at any moment while she was doing things downstairs her daughter could have been having sex the next floor up. It explained why the two girls suddenly disappeared for a few hours every now and then.

Jemma was silent, there was nothing she could possibly say that would make this any better, especially since she seemed to have a big mouth today.

"I demand you stop seeing this girl, she's been nothing but a bad influence on you! Since the day you met she's been getting you into trouble and slowly turning you into a delinquent!" She was now complaining about Skye, and Jemma would not let that stand. She could take her parents being disappointed with her for having sex before marriage, but she wasn't going to let them put it on Skye.

"Everything I've ever done has been my choice, Mum, none of this is even partially Skye's fault. I could have said no if I wanted to, to everything." Jemma stated firmly, her embarrassment quickly being replaced with the need to defend her girlfriend.

"I knew we shouldn't have sent you to this nonsense school, we should send you back to regular school this year, where you can get a degree that actually matters and get a real job." Jemma's jaw dropped at the threat, and she looked to her father for help, this time pleading to him with her eyes. Now that she'd been introduced to the magical world, she didn't want to leave it.

"That's a bit excessive, Alice." Lewis said gently, and Jemma sighed in relief.

"And I do have goals, mum, there are so many incredibly high paying jobs in the wizarding community. I want to be a potions master, which is basically a biochemist like you, but even more phenomenal!" Jemma was excited now, just talking about her future career made her happy, even in a situation like this. "Skye's mother is a potions master, I even have a professional mentor!" She pointed out, but she realized she'd said something stupid yet again.

" _Skye's mother?!_ Of course," Alice asked in disbelief and scoffed at her daughter. "Is that woman encouraging… all of this?" She asked, motioning towards all of Jemma. She clearly meant the potions master career goal as well as other things. She knew Jiaying would probably be getting a very long letter soon.

"That's enough," Lewis finally sighed, beginning to talk down his wife. "Jemma, go upstairs and get ready for the trip to diagon alley, I'm sure you've already gotten your school supplies list." He said. Jemma nodded and made a mad dash for the stairs, running to her room before her mother got the chance to call her back down.

"Oh, and by the way-" Jemma stopped halfway up the steps and knelt down, speaking to her mother between the bars on the railing. "Skye's a werewolf now." She didn't stay to see her mother's reaction, though she heard it.

* * *

Skye stepped back onto the porch from the air as she apparated back to her house. She was sad at having to drop Jemma back off with her parents but it would only be a few days till she saw her again. They both really needed to do their shopping for school since it was going to be their last year. Skye almost couldn't wait. She knew that there would be a lot more rules to worry about thanks to her new condition but the headmaster had assured her mother that she would be able to continue on like normal. She would also have Jemma there to help her and after a summer of getting used to her new condition, Skye didn't think it was as daunting as it had first seemed. It would take more work yet, considering their incident a while ago, but she was determined to make it all work.

"Hey mom, I dropped Jemma off! When were we going to Diagon Alley?" The brunette pulled open the screen door and moved into the kitchen and living room area of their small home. Normally Jiaying would be sitting somewhere with a cup of tea, but Skye didn't smell any brewing. The woman was sitting over the couch and the wolf girl could tell suddenly that something was wrong.

The smell in the air was off and her mother's heart pounded in her ears at an irregular fashion.

"Mom?"

Jiaying stood up from the couch, back still to her daughter before she walked around and came into the kitchen, a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand and a stern frown on her face. Skye could see damp trails on her cheeks were tears had been.

"Skye, we need to talk."

Her daughter's eyes darted down to the paper in her mother's hand and she could barely make out the symbol for the Ministry of Magic.


End file.
